


Доказательство любви

by masatyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: Тому Риддлу была не важна любовь.Вкусив её однажды и насладившись, он посчитал, что с него достаточно. Но Гарри никогда не был так прост, что бы просто взять и не предоставить Риддлу достаточное её доказательство.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Сидя за небольшим столиком в центре уютного кафе, расположенного на цокольном этаже министерства магии, и перебирая в руках полученную от сов корреспонденцию, Гарри отчего-то меланхолично вздыхал, надолго подвисал расфокусированным взглядом на какой-нибудь точке и рассеянным движением пропускал сквозь пальцы гладкие смольно-чёрные волосы.

В подвальном помещении, отделанном светло-серыми пепельно-дубовыми панелями, по стенам, столикам и стульям растекалось тёплое закатное солнце, струящееся из больших наколдованных окон, выходящих на усаженную цветами и кустарниками аллею. Завораживающее зрелище. По вторникам из наколдованных окон можно было увидеть картину, доступную лишь с высот башни астрономии: растянувшиеся на многие километры зелёные поля и кусочек леса, похожего на запретный.

Отчего-то сегодняшними пятничными утром, днём и вечером мужчину то и дело одолевали воспоминания о Томе, от которых совершенно немыслимо было куда-либо деться. Ценные, трепетно хранимые и время от времени извлекаемые из глубин памяти, воспоминания, связанные с ним, подобно тёплым, солёным морским волнам с настойчивостью стихии, омывали песчаные берега его души, вынуждая размякнуть и проникнуться ледяной тянущей тоской.

Утром, лёгкой, лижущей босые ноги, волной на волшебника нахлынули колкие приливы детских и оттого, самых ярких воспоминаний. Чистя зубы перед зеркалом и глядя в поблёскивающие светлой грустью глаза собственного отражения, Гарри вспоминал, как стоял с другими детьми в большом зале Хогвартса, ожидая распределения, и буквально затылком чувствовал, что кто-то буравил его пристальным взглядом.

Озираясь тогда испуганным совёнком, большими осторожными зелёными глазами осматривая горделиво сидящих за своими столами учеников, больших и страшных, Гарри и представить не мог, что привлечёт внимание кого-то настолько…холодного и отстранённого, как старосту слизерина.

Увидев Тома впервые — Гарри испугался. Сев за стол пуффендуя, мальчик не мог поднять взгляда от стола, чувствуя чужой, осязаемо пренебрежительный, на собственном лице. Удивительно синие, яркие и словно светящиеся изнутри, подсвечиваемые пламенем греческих богов, глаза старосты змеиного факультета рассматривали его жадно, пристально и давяще ощутимо. Словно допытываясь ответа на вопрос.

Набравшись смелости коротко взглянуть своему страху прямо в глаза, Гарри поднял от наполнившейся явствами тарелки сверкающий взгляд и наткнулся на высокомерное негодование, перекосившее тонкое смазливое лицо и тот самый вопрос, отпечатавшийся в синих, как глубины моря, глазах: «Что ты, всего святого ради, забыл за этим столом?!»

Проголодавшийся и разнервничавшийся мальчик с трудом проглатывал вкусную пищу, от обилия и разнообразия которой у всех остальных разбегались глаза и раздувались животы. Поттер чувствовал себя только-только вылупившимся из яйца птенчиком, на которого уже нацелилась сливающаяся с буйной зеленью травы змея.

Мальчик избегал чужого властного присутствия, негодования и интереса до самых зимних каникул, пока не забыл, что Сириус должен был остаться на службе и не смог бы взять его домой, и не остался в пустом холле наедине с пугающим шестикурсником.

_— Попался._

_— Что? — вздрогнул Гарри всем телом, отодвинул с лица жёлтый шарф той рукой, которой не держался до побеления костяшек за ручку багажа, и пугливо, не зная чего ожидать, обернулся назад._

_— Говорю, остался, — шагнув сквозь арку и выступив из тьмы коридора широким, но удивительно слитным, пускающим мурашки вдоль по коже, шагом, остановился перед мальчиком Риддл, терпеливо, даже как-то поучительно повторяя то, что сказал._

_Гарри отогнал от себя желание потрясти головой и выкинуть из неё отвлекающий шум. В полной тишине, разбавляемой только треском горящего камина и звуком их дыханий, мальчик терял концентрацию из-за странных звуков, наполняющих его голову. Мальчик потёр свободной рукой висок и чуть прищурился, чтобы сфокусировать своё внимание на старшем мальчике._

_— Не успел на поезд, малыш? — вдоль и поперёк рассматривая невысокого первогодку заинтересованным и в некоторой степени требовательным взглядом, поинтересовался у него Риддл, являющий себя самым настоящим образчиком старосты. Для него это была даже не должность, а скорее призвание._

_Во взгляде Риддла читалась продиктованная моралью и ответственностью забота, сам Гарри неоднократно видел исполнительность и надёжность Тома, однако такая властность, ум и образ действий, отточенные до автоматизма, пугали Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы такой человек имел какую-либо власть над ним._

_И не надо было быть взрослым, чтобы понять, что такой человек как Том, будет иметь над всеми и каждым власть абсолютную. Не слишком умный, не слишком храбрый, не слишком хитрый «просто Гарри» не мог понять, почему Том так смотрел на него._

_— Помочь тебе связаться с опекуном? Или, может быть отвести к кабинету профессора Спраут? В кабинете профессора Дамблдора есть камин… — участливо бродя цепким взглядом синих, как летнее, безоблачное небо, глаз, серьёзно размышлял староста, пытаясь найти выход из положения. Из проблемы._

_Такой красивый, умный, смелый, хитрый и до ужаса пугающий своей идеальностью Том Риддл стоял напротив растерянного мальчика и тратил на него своё драгоценное время. На лестнице, ведущей к тому самому коридору, из которого появился слизеринский староста, прозвучали чьи-то голоса и торопливые шаги._

_— Н-нет, нет, спасибо…староста Риддл, — выдавил из себя негромко Гарри, боясь перебить, и в тоже время не желая, чтобы кто-то такой занятый и важный как Том, тратил своё время на забывчивого Гарри. — Я…просто забыл, что у моего опекуна работа…_

_Риддл на удивление сразу же затих, как только из горла мальчика вырвались тихие, практические беззвучные слова. Гарри поднял на юношу несмелый взгляд и с удивлением отметил, что Том не выглядел раздражённым или рассерженным._

_— Что ж, тогда позволь отлеветировать твой багаж до двери гостиной вашего факультета, — не мягко, но искренне и очень просто, без завуалированных посылов, улыбнулся краешком губ слизеринский староста и достав свою палочку, применил к тяжёлому чемодану Гарри Венгардиум Левиосу._

_Багаж мальчика с лёгкостью взмыл вверх, словно не весил и грамма, грациозно и завораживающе поддаваясь магии Тома, который смотрел на изумлённого мальчишку со смешинками в глазах, однако веселье его не трогало губ или остального лица._

_Когда Гарри заметил это, уже следуя за властной, облачённой в чёрную мантию фигурой, подумал, что хотел бы видеть искреннюю радость, способную не только затронуть идеальное лицо идеального старосты, но и буквально заставить трястись всё его тело от неконтролируемых радости и смеха_.

Подробные, словно сохранённые в думосборе воспоминания, окатили тело Гарри волной ощутимых пупырышек на коже и щекотно вставших вверх волосков. Умыв лицо холодной водой и снова уставившись больной зеленью глаз в разом побледневшее отражение, мужчина попытался вытолкнуть из головы все мысли о прошлом и о Томе в частности. Стоило отвлечься, разбудить Сириуса и идти на работу.

На протяжении всего дня составляя бесконечные отчёты, заполняя таблицы, внося данные в реестры и улыбаясь натянуто начальству, Гарри всё равно делал свою работу фоном, лишь ярче отражающим кружащиеся вокруг его первой и единственной любви мысли. На обеде Поттер вспомнил, что начиная с его пятого курса, их отношения начали оформляться во что-то, что могло этими самыми отношениями называться.

Тягучей патокой восемь лет отношений Гарри неспешно помешивал на медленном огне, считая, что главное блюдо было уже не за горами. Но целеустремлённый, амбициозный, помешанный на признании и самореализации Том знал, кого надо любить, чтобы его безропотно, понимающе, без сцен и истерик отпустили, — простодушного, верного и понимающего Гарри, пуффендуйца до мозга костей.

И так и случилось, Гарри отпустил, смиренно приняв, что для своего самого дорогого человека он таковым, похоже, не являлся. Том сказал, что отношения с ним будут мешать ему в достижении своей цели. Риддл вознамеривался идти по головам и Гарри, вслух и мысленно, согласился с ним тогда, что такие испытания были бы для него лишними и отступил.

***

***

Министр магии Том Марволо Риддл не часто спускался в министерский кафетерий: во-первых у него было достаточно важных дел, во-вторых, там готовили просто ужасно. Он и не спускался туда с тех пор как вернулся из заграничной командировки и занял свой пост, однако, глава аврората имел особое извращенское удовольствие, питаться в министерской столовой. Назвать это место «кафе» — язык не поворачивался.

В полупустом зале было достаточно свободных мест и министр поспешил занять то, что находилось в максимальном удалении от остальных. Осматривая помещение достаточно пресыщенным и равнодушным взглядом, Риддл успел отметить весьма сносный интерьер, терпимый запах еды, как внезапно наткнулся на знакомую, отдающим в груди чем-то тёплым, фигуру.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер, больше не являлся тем нескладным, угловатым даже в свои двадцать пять, мальчишкой, через два столика от Риддла, боком к нему, сидел _мужчина_. Яркие зелёные глаза светились грустью и задумчивостью, они смотрели куда-то в строну из-под полуопущенных век, но явно не видели того, что было перед ними. Тонкие руки, обтянутые тканью чёрной водолазки, делали мужскую фигуру какой-то слишком утончённой и уязвимой для его возраста. Длинные пальцы скользили по жёсткой бумаге конвертов, явно не торопясь их вскрывать.

Гарри Поттер сидел всего лишь в паре-тройке метров от него и не замечал его.

Министр буквально все глаза высмотрел, зная, что его взгляд обладал по истине весомой тяжестью, но Поттер лишь с силой взлохматил аккуратно уложенные волосы, чуть ниже ушей, и полностью отвернулся, поворачиваясь к Риддлу спиной с выделяющимися под тканью водолазки лопатками. Гипнотизируя играющие под выгибающейся спиной косточки, Том холодом своего взгляда ласкал каждую проступающую неровность, подпитываемый горящими в груди воспоминаниями о том, как давно всё это было _его_.

Наверное, он скучал по своему маленькому, наивному и доброму барсучку, да, отрицать глупо, но грусть пройдёт, как всё проходит. Так думал мужчина, пока Поттер вновь не сел к нему в пол оборота и, положив подбородок на ладонь поставленной на стол руки, устало улыбаясь, не позвал кого-то:

— Сири… Сириус, иди сюда, мой хороший, — произнёс молодой мужчина с любовью и мягкой усмешкой глядя куда-то перед собой. Ошарашенный услышанным, Риддл глупо хлопал глазами, с непониманием глядя на бывшего любовника, и не мог понять, что же он сейчас только что услышал.

Внутри Риддла, как ему показалось по его внутренним ощущениям, что-то оглушительно громко разбилось, когда любимые когда-то и до сих пор губы, растянулись в осуждающей, усталой, но такой счастливой и безмерно любящей улыбке.

А раньше Гарри улыбался так только ему. Они нехорошо расстались по многим причинам и всё же… И всё же это было так странно: не быть больше абсолютно точно исключительным для того человека, который был исключительным для тебя.

Министр закусил щёку изнутри, сдерживая рвущееся наружу разочарование, и постарался дышать ровнее, потому что всё, чего он сумел добиться, при всём уважении, не заслуживало рухнуть в одночасье из-за одной мимолётной встречи.

— Сириус, — требовательно, но так просительно и мягко вновь позвал Поттер, продолжая улыбаться, что Риддл, снедаемый любопытством, резко, как вывернутый наизнанку сильным ветром зонтик, развернулся в ту же сторону, в которую смотрел Гарри.

Министру пришлось гулко и ощутимо сготнуть горькую слюну, вставшую в горле. У окна большого аквариума, вмонтированного в стену, стоял маленький, черноволосый мальчик лет шести. Рядом с его ладошкой и вообще, вокруг всей его тонкой маленькой фигурки, облачённой в чёрное, ореолом собрались все рыбы от мала до велика. Словно слушали его и _внимали_.

— Сири, хватит упрямиться, иди ко мне, — прозвучал где-то на фоне голос увещевающего Поттера, Риддл же не мог оторваться от бледного, точёного личика, развернувшегося к ним лицом, ребёнка с большими синими глазами. Кудрявые волосы до маленьких плеч струились милыми, как у ангелочка колечками и обязательно умиляли бы, если бы их обладатель не смотрел на своего отца так тяжело и непреклонно.

— Малыш, доктор запретил давать тебе мороженое, пока ты не выздоровеешь, но, обещаю, что после супа и пюре, на десерт будет шоколадный кекс, — негромкий, как всегда, голос Поттера был отчётливо слышен в полупустом помещении и насупленному, непослушному мальчишке и Тому, у которого свернулись и заледенели все внутренности.

— И шоколадную лягушку, — продолжая дуть пухлые детские губёшки, гнул свою линию будущий слизеринец.

Риддл, замерший и наблюдающий, как сидящая в засаде змея, пристально вглядывался в мальчишку, который был так мало похож на своего отца. Начиная с лица и заканчивая характером.

— Хорошо, ваше сиятельство, а теперь иди сюда, — сдался Гарри без боя, будучи пуффендуйцем до мозга костей, и отодвинул стоящий рядом с собой стул.

Мальчишка коротко улыбнулся, лицо его просветлело, а бровки перестали угрожающе хмуриться. Мальчонка в вприпрыжечку понёсся к Гарри. Министр же заметил, что как только ходячая неприятность отошла от аквариума, вся скользкая живность тут же расплылась прочь, не желая больше радовать посетителей кафе своим присутствием.

— Пап, — позвал Гарри ребёнок, подтверждая догадки Риддла, и игнорируя отодвинутый стул, пролез под лежащей на столе рукой Поттера, взбираясь явно привычным движением ему на колени. — А можно мы купим несколько шоколадных лягушек? — просяще заглядывая в зелёные глаза, полностью поменяв манеру поведения, попросил черноволосый «ангел», похлопывая осторожно Гарри крохотной ладошкой по груди, тем самым привлекая его, отвлёкшееся на расставление тарелок, внимание.

Не отвлекаясь от передвижения тарелки с супом поближе к сыну, кивнул, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы жидкость не пролилась, мужчина.

— Я съем только одну, а вторую отдам тебе, — заверил ребёнок отца, глядя на того с комично серьёзным видом. Гарри, мягко вкладывая в маленькие пальчики кусочек хлеба, приподнял вопросительно брови. — Для коллекции мне нужен вкладыш с Министром.

— С министром, значит, — вздохнул как-то слишком тяжело Поттер, но по тону его голоса уже можно было понять, что он был на всё согласен. — Но у тебя же был вкладыш с министром… Зачем тебе ещё?

— С новым министром у меня ещё нет карточки, — перед тем как отправить ложку супа в рот, откинувшись отцу на грудь, заявил мальчик.

— Новым? У нас новый министр? — поразительно безразлично переспросил Поттер, почерпывая суп из своей тарелки.

— Папа! — возмущённо воскликнул маленький Сириус, до глубины души поражённый тем, что его, работающий в министерстве отец, не знает того, что у магической Англии появился новый министр, и Риддл против воли улыбнулся, понимая неодобрение отпрыска Поттера лучше всех.

Патронус главы аврората в виде белки, резво заскочивший на пустой стол Риддла, не привлёк абсолютно ничьего внимания. Маленький грызун изверг из себя неподходящим под тщедушное тельце грубым низким голосом не слишком-то искренние и хоть сколько-нибудь уважительные извинения и просьбу перенести встречу, прежде чем истаять серебристым свечением в воздухе.

Решив воспользоваться шансом, мужчина поднялся из-за своего стола и, обогнув его, направился к ужинающим Поттерам.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — остановившись в паре шагов от стола, чинно кушающих и игнорирующих его волшебников, воздухом арктического холода вторгся в их уютную обитель Том Риддл.

Маленький, болтающий ножками, нетипичный представитель семейства Поттеров поднял на него глаза быстрее отца. В синих как васильковый цвет глазах, тут же отразилась сталь и настороженность, сравнимая с острой стороной охотничьего ножа. Жующий хлеб Гарри замер и, только после того, как проглотил вставшую поперёк горла мякоть, осмелился поднять на него свои широко распахнутые, зелёные, как трава после дождя, глаза.

— Том… — удивлённо, обескураженно, поражённо, недоверчиво, растерянно и всё же поразительно мягко выдохнул Поттер его имя. Зашарил по его лицу, на котором натянулась и закаменела кожа, пристальным, взволнованным взглядом и задержал дыхание, испуганно уставившись на ожившее видение, терзавшее его на протяжении всего дня.

У Ридла нервно дёрнулся кадык под плотно застёгнутым воротником при мысли, что Гарри ждал его. Или вспоминал совсем недавно. А ещё, кажется, совсем не рад был видеть.

— Том, — повторил побледневший, напрягшийся Гарри, неловко хватая носом воздух и словно пытаясь поверить в то, что сказал, принявшись разглядывать стоящего перед ним мужчину ещё пристальнее, но от суеты и волнения более, чем рассеянно.

Ребёнок, почувствовав смятение отца, нахмурился ещё сильнее и нащупал на стоящем рядом стуле плюшевого зайца, которого Риддл не заметил ранее, и притянул его к себе в оборонительном жесте. Мужчина, наблюдая за мальчиком, не мог понять и объяснить себе почему ему столь сильно не нравилась демонстрируемая Сириусом по отношению к нему осторожность.

— Гарри, — не желая вкладывать в обращение слишком много нежности или тепла, всё же обратился он к Поттеру по имени и, решительно укладывая бледные аристократические пальцы на спинку стоящего напротив магов стула, смело отодвинул его, чтобы сесть.

Он не знал, зачем сделал это, зачем завёл разговор и инициировал эту встречу, но успокаивал себя тем, что это всё равно бы произошло так или иначе. Кудрявый мальчишка на удивление немного расслабился, услышав из уст незнакомца имя отца. Что-то ещё, должно быть, прозвучало в произнесённом им имени, раз это заметно снизило градус подозрительности.

— Давно не виделись, — позволив себе лёгкую, ничего не значащую улыбку, с трудом поймал Риддл, блуждающий по его по-прежнему прекрасному лицу, взгляд зелёных, немного взбудораженных глаз и, метнув взгляд синих глаз вниз, указал на макушку сидящего на поттеровских коленях ребёнка.

Прежде чем смысл пикировки дошёл до обескураженного внезапной встречей Гарри, ничуть не изменившийся за шесть лет разлуки Риддл, облачённый в дорогую, украшенную витиеватыми узорами серебристой нити, мантию, сосредоточил всё своё внимание на зыркающем на него с заметным интересом мальчишке.

Отчего-то улыбаться ему ничего не значащими, фальшивыми или показушными улыбками, казалось пустой тратой времени. Потому что это было бы неравной игрой с заведомо слабым из-за возраста и отсутствия опыта игроком. А мальчик обещал вырасти и играть на равных. Поэтому, стоило подождать. Ведя мысленный диалог с самим собой, Риддл согласился с тем, что мог бы обучить его, ведь это сын Гарри. Да, они были не вместе, но это не мешало ему вложить каплю воспитания в старания и гордость своего…давнего возлюбленного.

— Да, давно. Шесть лет прошло, — не желая обсуждать с ним, возникшим из ниоткуда, свою жизнь, неохотно ответил Поттер, разом потеряв весь интерес к еде и опустив руки под стол, чтобы дрожь пальцев никому не бросалась в глаза.

Острое, но безупречно красивое лицо министра обдало холодной волной и он тут же, не поворачивая головы, перевёл взгляд на разволновавшегося и фонтанирующего выбросами мальца. Губы Риддла расползлись в предвкушающей улыбке.

— Случайно услышал ваш разговор и решил вмешаться, спасая от лишних трат твой семейный бюджет, — доброжелательно, как добрый, примерный староста, каким он был много лет назад, очаровывая заворожённого его голосом и манерами мальчика, обратился он к Гарри, как к старому доброму другу.

— Что? — непонимающе, растерянно выдохнул волшебник, окончательно портя трясущейся от волнения рукой свою и так не идеальную укладку. Риддл как и всегда ставил его в тупик одной своей фразой.

— Я случайно услышал, что у твоего сына нет вкладыша шоколадной лягушки с новым министром магии, — великодушно пояснил мужчина Гарри и тут же сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на едва не подпрыгивающем на своём месте от нетерпения, Сириусе. — Позвольте представиться, молодой человек, — улыбнулся по-настоящему он, обычно чрезвычайно скупой на искренние эмоции. — Том Марволо Риддл — новый министр магии.

Яркие, как маленькие молнии искры, окрасившие широко и жадно распахнутые глазищи любопытного ребёнка, осветили хмурое детское лицо, сделав его милым и забавным. И Том позволил себе немного умилиться этому, самодовольно улыбаясь такому же изумлённому Поттеру. Только в отличии от детского, незамутнённого восторга, на его заострившемся, ставшим более утончённым и взрослом лице изумление было окрашено печалью, гордостью и грустным пониманием.

— Я знал, что ты непременно добьёшься того, чего всегда хотел, — опустив взгляд и спрятав сверкающие влагой изумрудные глаза, всегда горящие внутренним светом, под густым пологом чёрных ресниц, негромко, едва слышно обронил Гарри куда-то в черноволосую макушку своему сынишке.

Под тяжёлым, пристальным взглядом, и так не обладающий внушительными габаритами, Поттер делался всё меньше и меньше, наверняка больше всего в этот момент желая испариться. Уткнувшись, смазанным движением носа Сириусу в висок, тут же повернувшему голову к отцу и попытавшемуся заглянуть в подрагивающие зелёные глаза. Гарри слишком явно искал утешения.

И кого-то, на ком можно было сосредоточиться больше, чем на Риддле.

— Ну что, Сири, ты доволен? — обнимая малыша за плечи и в замок сцепляя руки на его груди, целуя мимолётно, но ласково в кончик торчащего из-за волос ушка, спросил у ребёнка, постаравшийся натянуть улыбку на разбитое тоской лицо, Гарри. — Обойдёмся без нападения на магазин сладостей сегодня?

— Да, — фыркнул смешливо мальчонка в подтянутого к лице плюшевого зайку, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях отца и неотрывно глядя на Риддла.

— Ну тогда поторопись съесть свой кекс, скоро пойдём домой, — попросил Гарри ребёнка, стараясь не поддаваться той свербящей под рёбрами боли, отдающейся под веками яркими вспышками воспоминаний. Мужчина надеялся, что под стёклами круглых очков, мастеру, считывающему человеческие эмоции, было видно не так уж и много.

Схватив с тарелки свой кекс, мальчишка ловко соскочил с костлявых коленей и понёсся к аквариуму, вгрызаясь в лакомство на ходу.

— Судя по тому, какой за мальчиком остался след из крошек, — обманчиво спокойно протянул мужчина, целиком сосредотачивая своё внимание на откинувшемся на спинку стула, в притворной расслабленности, Поттере. — Он растёт без матери. — опасно остро, резко, заключил Том, выгибая в вопросе идеальную бровь, хотя его собеседник знал, что Риддл не нуждался в ответе.

— Ты Сириуса хочешь обсуждать? Правда? — фыркнул саркастично и раздражённо Поттер, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте, отворачивая голову в сторону и одновременно с этим, со скрежетом, отъезжая на стуле немного назад, увеличивая между ними дистанцию. — Никогда не замечал, чтобы тебя интересовали дети. Или «я» последние шесть лет. А тут «мой ребёнок» — совсем не твоя компетенция, Том.

Блуждающая улыбка сползла с вылепленного богами лица, Том почти без усилий проигнорировал выпад рассерженного бывшего, покачал головой и подозвал официантку, заказав чай.

— Это и правда твой сын? — только и поинтересовался брюнет, как только отошла официантка, будто не мог поверить в то, что дети вообще появляются на свет.

У напряжённого, как натянутая струна, Поттера, задёргался правый глаз, что почти рассмешило Ридлла.

— Конечно он мой, чей же ещё! — вскипел наконец-то Гарри, готовый по-маггловски ударить своего бывшего, а ныне совершенно постороннего мужчину в лицо. От опрометчивого шага его удержало лишь беззвучное появление официантки с подносом, остановившейся рядом с пристально смотрящем прямо на него Риддлом.

Кивнув, даже не глядя в сторону знойной блондинки, поставившей перед ним чай, министр вновь заговорил.

— Почему ты назвал его Сириусом? Ты не мог знать, глядя на ничем не примечательный, верещащий свёрток, что из него вырастет типичный Блэк, — поинтересовался Том будто и не натыкался на стену из отчуждения, отпивая сладкий английский чай. Сделать вид, будто от ядовитого и агрессивного тона Поттера было не больно оказалось действительно не так просто, как ожидал сам министр.

Выражение лица Гарри немного расслабилось и потеплело. Он прикрыл трепещущие веки, слабо улыбнулся, сглотнул и немного развернулся в сторону Риддла.

— Ты прав, я не знал. Но очень этому рад, — несмело поднимая глаза на сосредоточенное лицо Риддла, начал рассказывать Поттер, тщательно пытаясь подбирать слова, но от волнения и спешки, в итоге говоря сумбурно и косноязычно. — Я подумал, что это потрясающе красивое имя. И…что я буду любить его ещё сильнее, если это только возможно, ведь помимо того, что он уже самое лучшее и ценное, что есть в моей жизни, Сириус носит имя крёстного, напоминая мне о нём, — нежная улыбка тронула пухлые губы волшебника.

Холодный как ледник Риддл прищурился, но ничего не сказал, чтобы вновь всё не испортить.

— Не смотря на то, что в моей родне были Блэки, я действительно очень сильно удивился тому, как сильно Сири на них похож, — продолжил Поттер, чувствуя непонятную Риддлу потребность выговориться об этом именно ему. Не удержав ладони на коленях, тонкие пальцы принялись вертеть в руках полупустую кружку. — Портрет матери Сириуса, Вальбурги, ну… т-ты помнишь, можно сказать без ума от него. Ведь он ведёт себя как истинный Блэк и как слизеринец. В общем, как её мечта, поэтому я немного беспокоюсь, когда оставляю их наедине.

— Судя по времени его появления, ты быстро нашёл мне замену, — без обиды, но всё же с некоторым неудовольствием произнёс Риддл, больше не пытаясь поддерживать разговор интересом о ребёнке, а завуалированно подводя к «измене» Гарри. — Сириус…незапланированный ребёнок? — не мог не спросить Том, хоть и ни на мгновение не сомневался, что даже при возможной «незапланированности», мальчик очень и очень любим.

— Нет, он был запланирован, — хлёстко, но предельно честно ответил Поттер, не думая юлить и глядя мужчине прямо в глаза, заставляя того почувствовать странную растерянность от услышанного.

— И кто же его мать? — менторским голосом, не замечая, что свёл общение к какому-то допросу, задал вопрос Том так, будто имел на это право.

— Это тебя не касается, — ушёл от ответа Поттер, с трудом сдерживая внутреннюю дрожь, положил деньги на стол и поднялся на ноги, неотрывно глядя в сторону сына, буквально прилипшего к аквариуму.

— Сириус, нам пора домой, — негромко позвал Гарри, накидывая на себя чёрную бархатную мантию по колено. — Приятно было видеть вас, министр, — кивнул в сторону замершего мужчины он и поправил свои очки, избегая смотреть на на него лишний раз.

— Доброго вечера, Гарри, — как ни в чём не бывало, мягко улыбнулся Риддл, кивнув на прощание подбежавшему к ним Сириусу, которого Гарри неспешно одевал в его маленькую, милую мантию. — И вам, молодой человек.

— До свидания, мистер Риддл, — вежливо попрощался мальчик, одной рукой прижимая к груди игрушечного зайца, а другой крепко стискивая отцовскую ладонь.

Министр долго смотрел им в след, тщетно пытаясь отвести взгляд.

— Пап, а можно я в следующий раз попрошу у мистера Риддла автограф? — донёсся до слуха мужчины удаляющийся детский голосок.

— Зачем? Он же не звезда, а всего лишь министр… — слабым голосом поинтересовался у него отец, вызывая на лице Тома усмешку.

Милый Гарри. Просто Гарри. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…

Том расплатился за чай и поднялся из-за стола, поднявшись на лифте до самого верхнего этажа, мужчина прошёл по ярко освещённому коридору, шагая по бархатной ковровой дорожке зелёного цвета и остановился перед дверью своего кабинета. Приложив ладонь к золочёной ручке, увитой такими же золотыми змейками, Риддл прошёл через открывшуюся дверь в приглушённую полутьму, рассеиваемую светом, идущим от почти прогоревшего камина.

Царственно опустившись на диван и с каменным лицом позволив холодной и скользкой Нагини обвиться вокруг своего пояса, мужчина откинул голову на спинку дивана и устало прикрыл глаза. Мысли о Гарри терзали его голову, ведь он совсем не ожидал, что всё изменится настолько кардинально!

Подумать только! Не успел он, шесть лет назад, трансгрессировать, как Гарри создал семью с кем-то другим. Он больше не имел на него прав и всё же… и всё же…

— Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне объяснить, малыш Гарри? — прошипел в темноту волшебник, экспрессивно взмахнув рукой в сторону своего рабочего стола. Подчиняясь силе невербальной магии, первый ящик дубового стола отъехал назад, открываясь, и из него в воздух всплыла деревянная фоторамка.

***

***

— Пап, а откуда ты знаешь министра Риддла? — по-королевски опускаясь на стульчик для более удобного снятия обуви, спросил Сири, как только они с Гарри вошли в дом на Гриммо.

Гарри смерил любопытного ребёнка усталым, но внимательным, пропитанным родительской любовью взглядом и опустился перед сидящим на детском стульчике Сириусом на одно колено. Мальчик напрягся всем своим маленьким тельцем, чувствуя в ауре и настроении отца резкую перемену. В старом доме повеяло прохладой со сладковатым душком плесени и ноябрьским дождём, внося этим непривычным ощущением родительской магии в маленького мага ещё больше смятения.

Прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться и привести сбитое, на грани истерики, дыхание в порядок, Гарри ласково взял нежное детское личико в свои ладони и, оглаживая большими пальцами маленькие щёчки, с остервенением начал всматриваться в изученное «от» и «до» лицо.

Изумрудные глаза, подкрашенные краской не пролитых слёз и искусанных до красноты губ, всматривались в ставшее серьёзным личико сына с затаёнными болью и надеждой, почти безумием, выискивая в Сириусе черты, которые могли бы достаться ему от Риддла.

— Папочка? — встревоженно позвал ребёнок слабым голосом, глядя на то, как по щекам отца одна за другой скатывались прозрачные капли, наполненные солью и горечью.

А у Гарри всё горло перехватило, пока он душил в себе надрывные всхлипы и перебирал, скользнувшей выше рукой, смольные, чернее самой беззвёздной ночи жёсткие кудри, так похожие на волосы Тома. Всматривался в разрез глаз, подаренный кровью Блэков, но неминуемо натыкался на аквамариновую синь глубокого моря, которую видел когда-то, глядя в любимые глаза, и чувствовал, как его тело, напополам с болью, пронзало счастье.

Повинуясь взволнованной, пропитанной страданием и смятением магии все окна и двери в доме разом распахнулись, сметая бумаги и лёгкие предметы силой ветра со своих мест. Где-то совсем близко, разбилась о пол, задетая шторами, ваза, заставляя мальчика вздрогнуть. Осколки, подобно шуму летнего града разлетелись по натёртым до блеска полам.

— Папочка? — заскулил совсем растерянно испуганный Сириус, положив свои маленькие ладошки поверх разбиваемых крупной дрожью, рук отца.

— Хватит пугать ребёнка, негодяйская полукровка! — каркающим криком, выдернула мужчину из заторможенного состояния, появившаяся из-за отодвинувшегося полога, дремавшая на картине Вальбурга.

— Прости, прости, Сири, — притянул Гарри своё драгоценное доказательство любви к груди, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как тёплые маленькие ручки с силой обняли его за пояс. — Тише, мой хороший. Папа напугал тебя? Прости, прости… — осыпая гладкие кудри поцелуями, умолял Гарри и баюкал сокровище в своих руках.

Когда мальчик успокоился и разжал тиски своих объятий, Гарри взмахнул палочкой и закрыл все окна и двери.

— Репаро, — взмахнул он в сторону осколков, когда-то бывших вазой, и не глядя на то, как они собирается обратно, подхватил всё ещё хнычущего Сириуса на руки. — Прошу простить, — извинился он перед Вальбургой, и понёс сына наверх.

Не давая себе вновь уйти с головой в свои воспоминания и свою боль, Поттер весь вечер провёл рядом с расслабившимся Сири, окончательно усыпляя его беспокойство. Уложив маленького разбойника спать, мужчина переоделся в пижаму и домашний халат, устраиваясь на диване в комнате сына и отказываясь от туда уходить.

Гарри помнил тот ноябрьский вечер также чётко и ясно, как сейчас. Он знал о решении Тома вот как уже пару месяцев и со дня на день готовился услышать то, что разрушило всё. Решимость присвоить безраздельно себе хотя бы кусочек гладкой бледной кожи, острых скул, волевого подбородка и синих глаз, ощущалась как никогда остро. Идея фикс охватившая его в тот момент, действительно казалась гениальной тогда.

И не просто казалась, повернувшись на бок и глядя на спящего в свете ночника Сириуса, подумал Гарри.


	2. Chapter 2

— Сири, соня, вставай, если не желаешь опаздывать как почтенный наследник рода Блэк, — целуя во встрёпанную черноволосую макушку, едва заметно торчащую из-под одеяла, негромко позвал Гарри, присаживаясь на край постели.

— Почему меня не разбудил Кричер? — вылезая из-под одеяла и потирая сонные глазёшки, спросил мальчик, борясь с зевком, но в конечном итоге проигрывая ему.

Не успел Гарри печально вздохнуть и сказать, что даже не просил сильно сдавшего в последнее время домовика заниматься подъёмом Сириуса, как скрипящий голос раздался справа от них.

— Кричер плохой! Не смог разбудить сладко спящего господина! — сокрушался старый вредный домовик, кардинально менявшийся только при общении с портретом своей госпожи и маленьким Сириусом.

— Когда я вырасту у тебя обязательно получится разбудить меня, — подбодрил подобострастного домовика Сириус и заполз на колени к отцу, чтобы обнять и получить ещё несколько бодрящих поцелуев. — Так ведь, па?

— Всенепременно, — подтвердил Поттер, целуя соню в висок с кудряшками и поднялся с сыном на руках на ноги, направляясь в ванную комнату. — Кричер, ты приготовил одежду для Сириуса?

— Конечно, хозяин Гарри, — оскорбился домовик данным вопросом. — Старый Кричер всё сделал как надо и завтрак уже ждёт на столе, — отрапортовал он и споро исчез, будто и не был вовсе дряхлым и древним.

***

— Ка-а-ажется мы опаздываем! — нервно оглядываясь на настенные часы, сообщил Гарри и продолжил расчёсывать гребнем гладкие волосы сына прямо за завтраком.

Юный Блэк неторопливо накалывал на вилку омлет и медленно подносил ко рту стакан горячего шоколада. Вальбурга, переместившаяся на портрет поменьше, висящий в столовой, недовольно хмыкнула на разведённую Поттером суету, однако, даже не подумала торопить чинно завтракающего и будто никуда и не опаздывающего, Сириуса младшего.

Если бы крёстный был жив, Гарри звал бы своего сына Сириусом младшим-премладшим, но в этом не было нужды. Сентиментальное сердце представляло иногда, как они могли бы сидеть за этим столом втроём и фантазия рисовала Поттеру какие-то сюрреалистичные картины того, _как могло бы быть_.

— Сириус Поттер-Блэк, ты уже доел? — завязав атласную чёрную ленту на вьющихся волосах, риторически поинтересовался отец и схватил сынишку за руку, готовый трансгрессировать прямо из собственной столовой. — Нам уже как пару минут нужно стоять в холле детского сада.

— Мне не нравится, какой там подают завтрак! Не буду есть их мерзкие каши! Не дашь мне покушать и я останусь голодным до самого обеда! — закапризничал Сири, говоря какие-то до ужаса манипулятивные вещи, очень сильно напоминая Гарри этим Риддла.

_«Ну конечно, яблочко от яблони недалеко падает… И я был настоящим дураком, раз не заметил этого раньше!»_

Хотя на самом деле, пожалуй, Гарри просто не хотел замечать подобных вещей сознательно. Всё вокруг напоминало ему о Томе терзая сердце и мучая душу. Наверное, он подсознательно игнорировал любые напоминания и сходства, пока оригинал не всплыл буквально прямо перед носом.

— Ну ты ведь уже закончил, не так ли? — примирительно спросил Гарри, стараясь смягчить ненужный конфликт. — Пойдём скорее, опаздывать ведь так некрасиво и… недостойно наследника великого и уважаемого дома Блэк, — давил на слизеринскую сторону сына Поттер, впрочем не считая, что лжёт или обманывает.

Как и следовало ожидать, лесть подействовала на Сириуса магическим образом. Он тут же состроил на своей мордочке очень важное выражение лица и быстро сдёрнул салфетки с ворота и колен, бросив на раскрытые лапки Кричера.

— Ты мог просто нанять Сириусу учителей, зачем вынуждать его проводить своё время со всяким сбродом?! Неизвестно, чем они его там кормят и чему учат… — влезла в очередной раз в утреннюю дилемму леди Блэк, басовито обращаясь к Поттеру с холста.

— Умничка, — игнорируя Вальбургу, поцеловал сына в макушку, наклонившийся, Гарри и быстрым шагом повёл отпрыска к камину.

— Их тлетворное влияние.! — продолжала возмущаться леди Блэк с холста картины до тех пор, пока Гарри и Сириуса не унёс дымолётный порошок.

***

Выйдя из Министерского камина вместе с Драко Малфоем, таким же отцом одиночкой, Гарри первым делом увидел вышедшего из точно такого же камина напротив Министра Тома Риддла и мгновенно понял, что вызвал этим массу недовольства. Но у _кого_! У _кого_?! У Тома-только-Министра-Риддла.

Его внимание, недовольство и претензия, ещё не озвученная вслух, но обозначившаяся в остром взгляде и сгустившемся воздухе, вызывали в Гарри злость. Он никогда не замечал за собой желания что-нибудь разрушить или сломать, но вот оно было перед ним, как на ладони. Огонь злости опалял ладони, поднимался вверх по предплечьям; густая как смола обида растекалась по венам вместо крови, предлагая сердцу _не справляться_.

Мужчина сухо попрощался с Малфоем, вздёрнул подбородок и торопливо направился в свой кабинет, надеясь сесть и успокоиться за монотонной и нудной работой. Однако всё валилось из рук, а стихийная магия, как у пятилетнего ребёнка выходила из-под контроля и то и дело расшвыривала лежащие на его столе документы.

Коллеги понимающе вздыхали.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, — отмахивалась от его механических извинений Сьюзан Боунс, также, как и все в Министерстве утопая в работе. — С назначением Министра Риддла словно вдвое прибавилось работы… Кто угодно выйдет из себя…

— Он слишком дотошный, — гортанным голосом поддакнул один из коллег.

— Вам помочь, мистер Поттер? — спросил кто-то, подавая в который раз улетевшие со стола конверты.

Не поднимая глаз от плывущих строк документов, волшебник не глядя протянул руку за своей корреспонденцией и пробубнил едва слышное «спасибо». Жёсткая бумага конвертов и сухость чьей-то мозолистой руки коснулись дрожащей ледяной ладони Поттера, заставляя его чуть вздрогнуть перед тем, как сомкнуть пальцы на вложенных в них вещах.

— Помоги-ка мне, милый, — оживилась Сьюзан и вспорхнула с места поднятым порывом ветра лепестком, проносясь мимо Гарри смазанным белым пятном.

Несколько часов рабочего дня пролетели незаметно и принесли в душу Поттера немного спокойствия, он спустился в кафетерий практически забыв о том, что там его теперь в любой момент могла подстерегать опасность. И в общем, она не подвела и покорно подстерегала.

Том Марволо Риддл, воплощавший собой эту самую опасность, сидел за тем же столом, где обычно сидел Гарри и улыбался пуффендуйцу той самой улыбкой, которая ласково, но в приказном тоне говорила: _«Сядь.Сюда.»_ Нечему было удивляться. Если подумать, в этом и был весь Том, но Гарри считал, что между ними не было больше ничего из того, что не давало бы ему права игнорировать Риддла и его общение.

Словно в насмешку судьбы — ни одного свободного места не оказалось. Только за чёртовым вип столиком у Министра, который на виду у всего министерского штата, спустившегося к обеду, любезно указывал ему своей холёной рукой на место перед собой.

Гарри стало неудобно в собственном теле, когда он вновь ощутил давно забытое чувство всеобщего внимания, которое раньше градом размером с яйцо сыпалось на юные побеги его любви, а сейчас вновь, благодаря Риддлу, ощутимо било по коже.

Поттеру никогда не нравилась эта их с Томом часть отношений, но раньше он был достоин этих жертв с его стороны, а сейчас нет. Пощипывание кожи ему лишь мерещилось, но злость на Риддла росла в геометрической прогрессии.

«Как это так можно, любить и ненавидеть одновременно?» — задавался вопросом Гарри, пока шёл к предложенному месту под звуки стихших разговоров и отчётливо разлетавшихся по помещению собственных шагов.

Министр улыбался дежурно, пил ароматный чай, но Гарри видел по его невозможным синим глазам, что Риддл был доволен. Моря, реки и океаны, заключённые в омутах его глубоких глаз были спокойны. По телу присевшего за стол мага прошла ощутимая дрожь воспоминаний и привычек, отложившихся в памяти когда-то давно.

Буркнув негромко подошедшей официантке «как обычно», Гарри взглянул Тому в лицо и в очередной раз потерялся во всевозможных тонах синего и голубого, заключённых в его глазах; изранился о губительную остроту его скул; прикипел взглядом темнеющей зелени к идеальной формы губам, ожесточённо щипая себя за бёдра и желая проснуться.

Том наливал из любезно оставленного на столе чайничка взмахом палочки ароматный напиток, неотрывно следил за процессом течения воды, а Гарри наблюдал за тем, как его длинные угольные ресницы отбрасывали тень на впалые щёки аристократически бледного лица.

Сколько красивых мужчин он видел в своей жизни до и после Риддла, сколько удивительных лиц и скрытых за внешней привлекательностью красивых душ встретилось Гарри на пути, а он всё равно не мог отвести глаз от одного конкретного. Что тогда, что сейчас и должно быть это именно тоска скреблась когтями где-то внутри в его маленьком сосуде души, бередя и раня нежное нутро.

Эмоциональная боль обрела форму и из горла побледневшего Поттера вырвался неприятный кашель.

— Чай? — подняв на замершего Поттера взгляд синих глаз поинтересовался Риддл, вынуждая мужчину окончательно сбиться с темпа дыхания.

— Да, спасибо, — едва слышно прошелестел губами Поттер, поспешно отхлебнув горячего чая. Остаток обеда он провёл уткнувшись в появившееся перед ним блюдо, низко склонив голову, до неприятного чувства в области шеи.

— Ты не выглядел настолько скованным на обедах со мной с третьего курса, — усмехнулся Риддл своим глубоким притягательным голосом, разговаривая с ним, обычным, непримечательным Гарри, так легко и свободно. — Это вызывает ностальгию…

Чувствуя в горле ком размером с квоффл, волшебник с трудом проглотил свой обед и едва удержался, чтобы суматошно не запить его остывшим сладким чаем.

— Из-за того, что ты постоянно занимал место Малфоя за слизеринским столом он тебя так и невзлюбил, — рассмеялся Том проблемам маленького, нерешительного пуффендуйца Гарри, сверкая белыми зубами и щуря от веселья глаза.

— Вы сами усаживали меня на его место, Министр, — делая вид, что совершенно не разделял восторга от воспоминания минувших дней, как можно отстранённей отозвался Гарри. — Теперь у меня такое чувство, будто вы всегда преследовали цель сделать мою жизнь как можно сложнее…

— Я преследовал цель быть для тебя особенным, Гарри, вернее, для того пугливого, непереоперившегося воронёнка сидящего в окружении барсуков, — по змеиному опасно улыбнулся Риддл с чуть приоткрытым ртом, не хватало лишь чтоб через маленькую щель меж его алых губ, проскользнул раздвоённый язык и попробовал воздух немного впереди.

— П-п-путём того, что… вставляли мне п-палки в колёса? — с трудом восстановив перехватившее от подобной картины дыхание и приподняв густую, изогнутую на подобие молнии Зевса бровь, недоверчиво поинтересовался у него мужчина.

В отличии от ещё державшейся на лице невозмутимости, пусть она и была достаточно относительной, ладони разом вспотели: левую Поттер на автомате вытер о штаны, а вот по пальцам правой, в которой была зажата серебряная вилка, соскользнуло вниз по смуглой коже несколько тёплых капель, падая и тут же впитываясь в бордовую скатерть.

— Я воспитанник слизеринского дома, — проследив взглядом хищника, светящимся чем-то неоновым у самого края расширенного зрачка, за недолгим полётом солёной влаги, а потом медленно подняв тяжелеющий взгляд на загнанное, как у добычи, лицо Поттера, напомнил Риддл. — Как мог так и достигал своей цели, — ухмыльнулся он в конце.

— Твоей целью было, чтобы я не мог общаться ни с кем другим? — разнервничавшись и забывшись, перестал обращаться к Тому формально и перешёл на «ты» Гарри, очаровательным движением сдувая с лица лезущую в глаза чёлку.

Риддл усмехнулся и покачал головой, будто Гарри был сущим несмышлёнышем.

— И это тоже, — поймав взгляд изумрудных глаз в ловушку синего океана собственных, изрёк Том Марволо Риддл и, положив локти на стол, а на сложенных в замок ладонях устроив подбородок, уставился на сжавшегося Поттера взглядом голодного удава.

От полученного ответа у Гарри за секунду разогналось до бешаного темпа замершее сердце, румянец хлынул по щекам и скулам, а желание спрятаться за чем-нибудь или провалиться сквозь землю многократно усилилось.

— Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу, — кое-как совладав с собственным голосом и лицом через пару минут давящего молчания произнёс Гарри и буквально сорвался с собственного места, моля всех существующих Богов о том, чтобы им с Томом больше не пришлось пересекаться и вести хоть сколько-нибудь смущающие разговоры.

***

— На правах того, что я одна из тех немногих, кто помнит те времена, когда вы с Министром были парой… — под конец без преувеличений «прекрасного» дня, будничным тоном, словно говорила о погоде на завтра, завела разговор подруга детства Гарри, воочию наблюдавшая его хогвартскую жизнь.

— Сьюз, не начинай! — смущаясь прислушивающихся к разговору коллег, шикнул на подругу Поттер, потянувшись к карману мантии за волшебной палочкой, чтобы установить заглушающее, если она не угомонится. — У тебя нет причин вспоминать об этом…

Мужчина замолчал и опустил взгляд вниз, поправляя полосы и воротник мантии, Сьюзан тоже мило улыбнулась нескольким волшебникам и наколдовала купол приватности.

— У нас совсем плохой отчёт, — взмолилась девушка, падая на стул рядом с волшебником, сводя ладони в молитвенном жесте перед лицом и делая страшные глаза. — Мы решили…я…ладно, я решила, — исправилась рыжеволосая Боунс, смутившись под укоризненным взглядом Гарри.

— Я предложила твою кандидатуру в качестве докладчика, отправленного к Риддлу на ковёр, — взмахнув рукой и останавливая любое возмущение Гарри, готовое сорваться с языка, упёрто продолжила девушка. — Твоя мордашка не отвлечёт его от цифр и букв, я знаю, _его ничто не отвлечёт_ , но существует большая вероятность того, что она смягчит неутешительный вердикт по поводу работы нашего отдела.

— Не-е-ет, Сьюз, пожалуйста, нет! — отвернулся от ждущей его согласия подруги Поттер, устремляя мечущийся взгляд на стенд со стикерами и колдографиями.

Колдографии маленького Сириуса и одно большое колдо с крёстным, позволили Гарри сосредоточиться, усмирить ураган паники и страха, разбушевавшийся внутри, и успокоиться.

На одном из фото Сириусу было около двух-трёх лет, Гарри с теплотой вспоминал, что сколько бы не пытался фотограф просто вызвать у малыша улыбку, он просто брал и поднимался с красивых, расшитых бархатом подушечек, уходя куда-то за кадр.

Сколько они намучились тогда с Кричером, стараясь более менее удержать надувшего малыша губки в кадре требуемые несколько секунд. Гарри поправил очки и прищурился, с улыбкой отмечая для себя поразительное, то, что забывается по прошествии лет и является откровением, когда наконец-то вспоминаешь, как оно было. Оказывается, когда у Сири были короткие волосы до ушек и ещё не вились кудрями, он больше всего походил на Риддла.

Красивый бледнокожий малыш с прилизанными к голове чёрными волосами, пухлыми щеками, губками бантиком и тяжёлым взглядом синих глаз с длинными, паучьими ресницами, выглядел напоминанием из прошлого. Как хорошо, что Том не видел этих фотографий, иначе быстро сложил бы два плюс два, не ходя сейчас кругами, тактично выспрашивая. О да, это было ещё тактично.

В ту же секунду Гарри пронзила волна страха и он как можно медленнее обернулся назад, пристально глядя на занятую докладом Боунс. Девушка водила над пергаментом волшебной палочкой, проверяя его или накладывая что-то ещё, кусала губу и явно думала над тем, как ещё можно уговорить его пойти к Риддлу.

Сьюзан.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул и бросил взгляд в коридор, в узкий проём приоткрытой двери, сжимая в руке палочку до побледневших костяшек. Могла ли Сьюзан заметить то, насколько были похожи Сириус с Риддлом?

«Нет! Нет…» — одёрнул себя Поттер и отвернулся, садясь на стуле как можно ровнее, никто не решится предположить, что он мог провести _тот_ ритуал. И уж тем более никто не может даже вообразить, что он мог получиться.

_«Ладно»_

— Ладно, Сьюз, но это только потому, что я не хочу терять работу и премию, — уныло поднимаясь из-за стола и спотыкаясь крайне неловко, забрал он лежавший у девушки на столе доклад и поплёлся на выход.

— Какой меркантильный мотив, какой слизеринский ответ, Гарри Поттер, — подколола друга мгновенно преобразившаяся подруга, буквально изнутри светящаяся светом и счастьем.

— Нет, я просто одинокий отец, который должен содержать большой дом, одного маленького ребёнка с замашками принца, вредного домовика и один портрет почтенной леди, — перечислил с улыбкой Поттер прислонившись к дверному косяку, явно не желая уходить и решив потянуть время. — Ты знаешь сколько сейчас стоят услуги человека, содержащего портреты в надлежащем виде? Нет? Очень зря, поинтересуйся как-нибудь. Это очень ощутимая сумма для кармана министерского работника.

Сьюзан и некоторые коллеги, прислушивавшиеся к их разговору, поддержали смехом шутку. Наткнувшись взглядом на молодого и очень привлекательного практиканта, который с обворожительной улыбкой и добротой в карамельно-коричневых глазах наблюдал за тем, как обжимался с дверным косяком Гарри, Поттер пошёл красными пятнами от осознания того, как же глупо он себя вёл. Прости Мерлин, это ужасно, но Риддл всегда творил с ним нечто странное!

— Вот правда Сьюзан, на что ты надеешься? Я тебе что, волшебник? — помахав для виду всученным ему отчётом, трагически спросил Гарри и со вздохом окончательно вышел в коридор, подгоняемый подбадривающим смехом коллег.

Первые несколько шагов до лифта Гарри не думал ни о чём, однако стоя в душной металлической коробке стремительно уносящей его вверх, страх встречи с этим человеком сковывал его всё больше. Забившись в угол и обняв себя руками, прижимая к груди несчастные бумаги, мужчина прикрыл глаза и глубоко втянул в себя спёртых холодный воздух.

Каждая малейшая встреча, каждый вскрывающий всё больше _спрятанного_ разговор, выбивали у него из-под ног почву, а Том только этого словно и добивался. Гарри с каждым взглядом на него всё больше вспоминал запрятанные на самое дно своей души воспоминания, чувства и эмоции.

Он боялся Тома снова, точно так же как при первой встрече много лет назад и сходил с ума от того, что не мог понять, какую игру затеял Риддл на этот раз. Том подходил к угасшему костру их любви и дул на почерневшие угли, склонившись к земле, не готовый ещё пока шевелить их руками. 

Гарри страшился, потому что знал наверняка, — они смогут разгореться с новой силой.


	3. Chapter 3

Ковёр слизеринских расцветок под ногами кончился как-то слишком внезапно, а от двери из тёмного дерева раздавался чей-то слабый, сбивающийся с ритма голосок, который не мог заглушить звучный, густой, насыщенный голос Министра. Видимо ковёр Его Темнейшества был занят, что ж, Гарри только свободнее выдохнул и привалился спиной к стене.

Норовившие съехать с носа очки, мужчина элегантно вернул двумя пальцами на место и свободной от отчётов рукой поправил выбившиеся из причёски волосы. Глубокие вдохи не помогали Гарри смириться с тем, что как только кончится разнос он добровольно сунется в этот террариум, в котором по меньшей мере обитают две ядовитые змеи. Хоть Нагини и была к нему всегда более-менее благосклонна.

Поттер вздохнул и поздоровался с одной из сотен министерский мантий, возвращаясь в свои невесёлые мысли, Гарри никогда не надо было знать человека лично, чтобы поздороваться с ним. Ему было уже не много, не мало тридцать и он понимал, что делать вид, будто их с Риддлом не связывали годы отношений было по крайней мере не зрело, но обида и страх решали за него, не позволяя их отношениям перейти в какой-нибудь другой разряд.

«Друзья?» — задумчиво почёсывая подбородок поинтересовался у себя самого Гарри, стараясь подобрать то, что подошло бы им с Томом сейчас, и тут же, помотав головой, оборвал себя. — «Нет, у Тома Риддла нет друзей и я навряд ли стану одним из них, после всего, что у нас было».

Дверь внезапно распахнулась и из кабинета буквально выскочила девушка, едва сдерживая скопившиеся на ресницах слёзы. Сочувственно вздохнув вслед Ханне Эббот, Гарри вошёл в кабинет, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Ох, Гарри, ты… с докладом? — выглядя по-настоящему удивлённым, спросил Том, вновь набрасывая на плечи мантию, которую уже успел повесить на пустующее кресло перед своим столом.

Поттер не нашёлся что сказать, кроме безликого «разрешите», произнесённого с вопросительной интонацией. Мужчина принялся во все глаза рассматривать большой, со вкусом обставленный кабинет в котором точно так же, как и в гостиной слизерина всё было в оттенках насыщенного, символизирующего жизнь и, несомненно богатство, зелёного.

Благородный изумрудный, покрывающий стены, пол и мебель, не давил на зрение, но будто вводил в некий транс и, волшебнику не могло показаться, в кабинете было прохладно, как летом в тени раскидистого дерева. В помещении вихрилась мощная, давящая на затылок магия Риддла, поднявшегося из-за своего стола и направившегося к камину. Высокий мужчина выглядел так устало, что Гарри был практически уверен в том, что его сейчас выставят за дверь и скажут явиться на ковёр завтра.

Но Риддл как всегда его удивил.

— Проходите, мистер Поттер, садитесь, — вновь выглядя абсолютно безукоризненно, предложил Риддл, с удобством устраиваясь на оббитом бархатом диване и приглашая дрожащего пуффендуйца сесть рядом с собой.

Как в замедленной съёмке Гарри проследил за тем, насколько грациозно Министр Риддл, холодный и отстранённый, сейчас как дорогое красное вино ударил в голову и без всякой магии завертел всё перед глазами. Его идеальные длинные ноги в пошитых на заказ чёрных брюках, были расставлены в стороны и как будто приглашали Гарри, как в старые добрые времена, устроиться верхом и ни в чём себе не отказывать.

С огромным усилием оторвав взгляд от аккуратных швов натянутой ткани, мужчина переборол первый порыв, — по-простому протереть глаза. Поттер, мгновенно ощутив приливший к щекам и шее жар, будто пришибленный постарался проморгаться и сомкнуть пересохшие, неконтролируемым образом раскрывшиеся, губы. Твёрдость обтянутых тканью бёдер будоражила сознание на уровне ощущений, осязаемых воспоминаний, которые до сих пор способны были пробудить в обычном и тихом Гарри страстную натуру.

Шумно сглотнув и переведя взгляд в сторону, чтобы он, как на зло, не хватался за множество пуговиц и цепочек, украшающих чёрный сюртук, облегающий стройный торс Риддла второй кожей и отнюдь не делающий Гарри легче.

Высокие окна, пропускающие в кабинет массу света, к вечеру были задёрнуты. Бархат тяжёлых штор струился по мраморному полу чёрного цвета, напоминая волшебнику болотную тину, колыхаемую на волнах практически пересохшего водоёма.

— Поверить не могу, что ты общаешься с Малфоем, после того как он доставал тебя в школе, — насмешливым взглядом прищуренных глаз стреляя в стиснутый в руках Поттера доклад, поинтересовался Том совершенно отвлечённой темой, вгоняя Гарри в ещё больший ступор. — Ты ведь с ним даже здоровался не всегда…

— Нашлись общие темы на фоне одинокого отцовства и я понял, что Малфой был не так уж и плох, — вспыхнул Гарри, закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди. — Просто кто-то настраивал нас друг против друга, — обвинительным взглядом впиваясь в самые удивительные на свете, любимые до каждой мелкой чёрточки черты, произнёс он, не понимая, как ещё дышит и держится.

— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты сидел напротив меня, — с самым бессовестным видом улыбнулся краешками губ Риддл и откинул голову на высокую спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза.

— Том, — сорвался голос Поттера, когда он наклонился чуть ближе к министру и встретил его незамутнённый сонливостью взгляд, острый как лезвие бритвы. — Том, ну хватит. Перестань напоминать мне об этом всём… Мы же всё решили шесть лет назад. Тебе важны карьера, признание и власть, я это принял и твой выбор уважаю. Я не стал эгоистично тянуть тебя обратно на землю из тех облаков в которых ты паришь, не стал ставить тебе нашу любовь как препятствие.

Риддл не стал замечаниями придираться к «облакам» и каждой клеточкой тела впитывал в себя голос, пропитанный болью и упивался тем прогоркло-сладким откликом, который словно ответно клубился где-то в нём самом. Прислушиваясь к себе, мужчина не мог не отметить, что чувствовал потребность в нахождении Гарри поблизости от себя. И эта потребность, проклятая необоснованная нужда жалила холодное, выточенное изо льда сердце гораздо ощутимей застарелых чувств, связавших Поттера по рукам и ногам.

Том скривился, хоть и понимал, глядя на ссутулившегося на краешке дивана волшебника, сверкающего на него светящимися сочной, смоченной грибным дождиком, зеленью глаз, что играет не честно, но что-то не давало ему оставить всё так, как есть. Что-то не давало ему «не реагировать».

Следуя этому зову, продиктованному магией, интуицией, сердцем и ещё Мерлин знает чем, он когда-то давно и обратил внимание на зашуганного, ничем не примечательного мальчишку. Да, Гарри был милым, да Гарри был добрым… И что? Это черта не каждого, но многих. Нет, что-то сильное, невероятно судьбоносное заставляло его как одомашненного пса возвращаться к трясущемуся от одного его присутствия ребёнку снова и снова за каждой каплей внимания и ласки.

На протяжении всей жизни в руках Тома Риддла мог оказаться любой человек, стоило ему только пожелать, но он желал _его_.

Стиснув кулаки и дёрнув едва заметно щекой от едва сдерживаемой на кончике благоразумия досады, Министр искоса бросил взгляд на Гарри, магия которого обозначилась вокруг него едва заметным, подрагивающим контуром тёмно-зелёного оттенка. У Поттера, как на вкус Риддла, магия была уж слишком тесно переплетена с эмоциональным фоном.

Это обычно свойственно детям и подросткам, но уж никак не взрослым волшебникам. И разрывая с Гарри отношения, которые Риддл считал весьма серьёзными, как для себя самого, он достаточно сильно беспокоился именно о том, что Поттер мог сотворить что-то нелепое на почве переживаний. Увидеть его живым и здоровым было весьма успокаивающе.

Если не считать тех фактов, что Гарри сразу после их разлуки очертя голову кинулся в новые отношения и стал отцом, то всё прошло вполне неплохо. Уходя, Риддл готов был встретить на своём пути любые препятствия. Кто же знал, что самым серьёзным из них окажется сам Поттер.

В такт своим мыслям, Том поднял тяжёлый, взгляд синих, мутных и непроглядных, затянутых мраком загадки, как глубины океана глаз, недовольно оглядывая напряжённую фигуру Поттера, который даже немного растерялся от того обвинительного укора, что обрушился на него из-под строгих ресниц.

— А…а-а… теперь я просто п-прошу тебя, идти вперёд без меня, — запинаясь, с большим трудом и парочкой лишних судорожных вздохов, вытравил из себя Поттер, следом морщась, как от головной боли и массируя переносицу.

Мужчина зажмурился и откинулся на спинку дивана, приобретая хоть какую-то расслабленность, и Риддл заинтересованно придвинулся ближе, словно наяву ощущая аромат доступности его тела. Такой будоражащий и далёкий, но не забытый. Риддл втянул в себя воздух и, в надежде распробовать, прикрыл глаза, смакуя осевшие на языке отголоски воспоминаний.

— Я не знаю зачем ты испытываешь меня всякий раз, — признался Поттер со вздохом и устроил руки по бокам от себя, пальцами водя по обивке дивана. Видимо совсем расслабился, раз потерял бдительность в змеином логове. — Но прошу, перестань делать это из-за веселья, скуки или подкармливая своё самолюбие. Столько людей вокруг тебя, выбери любого, — озвучил он негромко то, что вертелось на уме у самого Тома, отчего-то вызывая этим колкие стаи мурашек, которые принялись маршировать по телу мистера хладнокровие, приводя его этим одновременно в восторг и в дичайшее бешенство.

Не думая над ответом, вообще слушая усталые речи Поттера лишь для справки, Том из-под полуопущенных ресниц окидывал его худое тело собственническим взглядом, гулко сглатывая и проклиная самого себя на выдохе, потому что от проклятого сына Лили и Джеймса Поттеров у него кровь кипела в жилах.

Одетый во всё чёрное, тёмное, обтягивающее, худой и бледноватый, что на лице одни глаза остались, он всё равно вызывал у Тома желание, отзываясь волной заинтересованности меж широко раздвинутых ног. Скользя взглядом по выпирающим костям на локтях и коленках, по тонкости рук, открытости шеи и пухлости губ, мужчина до дёргающейся венки на лбу, сдерживал охватившее его желание: животное и первобытное, жестокое.

Свободно лежащие руки хотелось обездвижить, задрать вверх и свести над головой, почти до боли и надрыва; Том, дрожащим от нетерпения телом, желал всем весом вдавить беззаботного Гарри в диван и через одежду пару раз толкнуться ему на встречу, ощутимо и со вкусом, так, чтобы _вспомнил_. Глаза Риддла и без того настолько синие, что почти чёрные, стали пугающе тёмными. Несколько капель испарины выступило на идеальном лбу идеального человека и всё вновь полетело в тар-тарары.

Гарри, словно почувствовав опасность, негромко вздохнул и быстро поднялся на ноги, мастерски игнорируя давящую на затылок ауру силы Министра. На мгновение он остановился, давая Риддлу вдоволь налюбоваться своим худым, несколько подростковым телосложением со спины, ещё больше вгоняя мужчину в облако морока, который говорил ему, что ничего не изменилось и будто бы он вовсе никуда не уходил.

Но реальность была другой и, как всегда, неумолимо жестокой.

— Я оставлю отчёт на столе, всего доброго, Том, — подойдя к столу и опасливо покосившись на террариум Нагини, которой в том не оказалось, не оглядываясь попрощался Гарри и скользнул к выходу, беззвучно прикрывая за собой дверь.

***

_— Я наверное идиот, что…всё равно думаю о нём? Да, я идиот, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, жалуясь о своей несчастной любви Сириусу, у которого был единственный выходной и пошла уже вторая банка пива за вечер._

_Неловко было нагружать крёстного своими переживаниями, но Том стал его блажью, стал его жизнью и стал им, выкинув прежнего Гарри из его тела за шкирку. Зная так долго друг друга и являясь, пожалуй, друзьями, шестикурсник пуффендуя изнемогал от их нежной переписки, но не смел настаивать на более тесном контакте или более продолжительных встречах, страшась надоесть кому-то настолько умному и превосходному._

_Том не укладывался в голове._

_Сириус бросил на печально вздохнувшего мальчика взгляд полный сострадания, скривившись при упоминании того, кого-не-хотелось-бы-вспоминать, но тем не менее оторвался от горлышка бутылки._

_— Нет, Гарри! Нет, бро-о-ось, малыш, ты не идиот! — громко принялся его убеждать в обратном, захмелевший крёстный, размахивая руками так, что пару раз, чуть не прилетело самому разулыбавшемуся Гарри. — Он тоже о тебе думает, я уверен! Сколько времени тебе уделяет с самого первого курса, явно тут что-то не чисто, — заверил Сириус, хотя под «не чисто» скорее всего имел в виду что-то меркантильное._

_Гарри тяжело вздохнул и сел перед камином удобнее, слушая как Сириус бурчал себе под нос что-то о том, что Гарри мог выбрать кого-то менее пресмыкающегося в качестве объекта для обожания. Юноша, устроив голову на подлокотнике кресла, с грустной улыбкой думал о том, что такие вещи не выбирают._

_— Эт-то…же Том, — с придыханием и любовью произнёс Гарри, сам не уверенный до конца в том, что хотел этим донести и смутился, отводя взгляд, спрятанный под стёклами очков. — Ему двадцать один, и он потрясающий! Самый невообразимо прекрасный человек из всех, что я когда-либо видел… Он явно начнёт с кем-то скоро встречаться… И я как друг…буду через силу и боль желать ему счастья._

_В мрачной гостиной уютно потрескивал камин, свет от свечей и камина, делал обстановку более тёплой и волшебной, чем она была обычно, но несколько развязно-помпезной, такой, каким был сам Сириус, питающий особняк своей магией. Не смотря на то, что на душе у меланхоличного Поттера скребли кошки, от нахождения дома ему становилось лучше._

_— Гарри, надо будет купить тебе очки получше, — с отеческой усмешкой помотал Сириус головой из стороны в сторону, игнорируя непонимающий взгляд крестника, и дотянулся до его запутанных вихр рукой, мягко перебирая их пальцами. — Надо отдать твоему несравненному Тому должное и, наверное, пригласить уже на семейный ужин, раз он до сих пор вёл себя благоразумно и не залез к тебе в штаны раньше времени._

_— Что?! Сириус!!! — Гарри выскользнул из-под его руки и, вспыхнув от смущения, схватился ладонями за пылающие щёки. — О ч-чём т-т-ты говоришь? К-как ты можешь?! — визжал мальчишка, слишком детально для шестнадцатилетнего парня представляя, как Том подходит к нему с решительным видом, прижимает силой своего тела к стене и, бесцеремонно выдёргивая рубашку из штанов, запускает за кромку белья собственные, искусные как у пианиста ладони._

_Видя, что крестник выпал из реальности на неопределённое время, Сириус устремил настальгический взгляд на стену, где висели колдографии его друзей._

_— Прости, Джейми, я отдаю твоего сына в руки слизеринскому гаду, — вздохнув и болтнув остатками пива в бутылке, полупечально изрёк Сириус и залпом допил их._

Встречи с Томом играли с ним плохую шутку, подсознание воскрешало в памяти непрошенные воспоминания и бессердечно окунало в них с головой. Когда он проснулся, то ощущения рук Тома-лезущего-ему-в-штаны фантомными прикосновениями скользили по бархатной, чувствительной коже в паху, выбивая из лёгких кислород.

Пульс под кожей ускорился, сердце точно сошло с ума, спеша выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки или истерзать себя об острые рёбра. Гарри тяжело дышал, зажмурившись и всё ещё чувствуя, чувствуя, _чувствуя_ , как холодные пальцы прикасались к нему там, в томительной глубине, открывающей порочные удовольствия. Захрипев с надрывом на грани боли, Гарри выгнулся в спине, упираясь в шёлковую простынь копчиком и остриём лопаток.

Рваный плачущий стон разрезал стерильно-чистую тишину, которой подыгрывал едва слышный, барабанящий по стеклу дождь.

От оргазменной судороги, прошившей его чувствительное тело во сне, Гарри, тяжело и шумно дыша, рассеянно откинулся на подушки, остекленевшими глазами созерцая как по белоснежному потолку поползли мрачные тени, активизированные в доме его разбаллансированной магией. Ощущая тёплую, липкую влажность в пижамных штанах, чувствуя влагу, ручейками бегущую по шее и вискам, претерпевая трение от судорожно вздымающихся рёбер о ткань пижамной рубашки, Гарри пытался взять себя в руки.

Скользнув ладонью по мягкому шёлку простыней под подушку, волшебник нащупал дрожащими пальцами свою волшебную палочку и с огромным усилием вытащил её наружу. Пробубнив очищающее сорванным голосом, больше похожим на хрип, Гарри уронил руку на постель. Мягко спружинив на перине, ладонь мага раскрылась, выпуская палочку из хватки.

Раннее утро пробивалось сквозь шторы тусклыми, обессилившими лучами, мелкий, но непрекращающийся дождь шёл за окном и Гарри, не отрывая головы от белоснежной подушки, уже знал, что с трудом поднимет Сириуса с постели. Лёжа в абсолютном одиночестве на огромной, белоснежной кровати, пропитанной холодом и тоской, Поттер поймал себя на малодушной мысли, что ему абсолютно не хочется никуда идти.

Он бы наверное и не встал, если бы Сириус маленьким шумным ураганом не ворвался к нему в комнату, оставляя дверь в спальню открытой, и не взобрался на кровать, крепко обнимая растерянного отца. Гарри удивлённо заморгал, пытаясь взять себя в руки и утихомирить щиплющую кончики пальцев магию, которая ни в какую не хотела успокаиваться или бушевать исключительно внутри него.

Сириус забрался к отцу под одеяло, крепко обнял своими маленькими ручками и трепетно прижался к груди, слушая неспокойное сердце и настороженно глядя синими глазами снизу-вверх. С упоением запутываясь почти не дрожащими пальцами в гладких смольных кудрях, Гарри призывал всё своё спокойствие, чтобы не пугать сына ещё больше.

Чувствуя грудной клеткой, как в маленьком тельце маленького Сириуса точно также беспокойно, как и у него самого, билось гулко сердечко, мужчина, удерживая влагу в покрасневших глазах, усыпал макушку сынишки успокаивающими поцелуями. Стараясь дышать как можно ровнее, волшебник ласково гладил сына по волосам обнимая другой рукой и трепетно прижимал к себе в попытке оградить от сгустившихся в комнате холода и мрака.

Превращать радостные воспоминания в мучительные кошмары, — было удивительной способностью Тома Риддла, который не забывался не только потому, что этого не хотел Риддл. Гарри сам, отказываясь признаваться, _отказываясь признавать_ , кусая губы до крови и жалея себя, трепетно и нежно любил его до сих пор. Не только память и воспоминания, но даже этого Тома, который решил вернуть Гарри лишь потому, что это было для него удобно.

Заметив краем глаза стоящего возле кровати Кричера и припоручив ему подать завтрак, Гарри поднял Сириуса на руки и понёс в ванную, потому что день начался и день продолжался, не смотря ни на что. Умный и понимающий ребёнок вёл себя покладисто, кушал, что давали и не возражал отцу ни в чём ни словом, ни взглядом. Признательно и тепло улыбнувшись за это самому любимому человечку на свете, Гарри в более благодушном состоянии явился на работу.

***

— Серьёзно? Диггори? — услышал через неделю подуспокоившийся Гарри вопрос, прозвучавший для него громом среди ясного неба.

— Ч-что? О чём ты…вы…говоришь…те? — неуверенно проблеял Гарри, за неделю спокойствия отвыкнув от голоса Риддла, стараясь не хвататься за сердце и не стискивать зубы от почти ощутимой боли, которую рождало в нём его недосягаемое присутствие. — Причём тут Амос?

— Я про его сына. Седрика. Ты ему протектируешь? — с какой-то трудноопределимой интонацией поинтересовался Риддл, ослепляя Поттера белозубой, но совсем не располагающей улыбкой, больше похожей на недовольный оскал. Словно ему только что сообщили какое-то принеприятнейшее известие.

Гарри бросил странный взгляд на подсевшего к нему за стол министра и честно попытался вникнуть в суть вопроса. Вернее в тот подвох, который, учитывая скотскую натуру Тома, там всенепременно был.

— Эм…ну да, я ему…как ты выразился «протектирую», потому что он проходит стажировку в моём отделе, — ответил Гарри, стараясь выглядеть максимально расслабленным, однако, от близости Тома пропадал аппетит, потому что при взгляде на него жажда любви притупляла любое чувство голода. «Блюдом дня» перестала быть запечёная картошечка от Ирэн, чему Гарри был совершенно не рад. — И вообще, ты же вроде бы не обедаешь в министерской столовой? Не твой уровень…

— Иногда полезно быть поближе к народу, — самодовольно улыбнулся Риддл, с энтузиазмом и грацией берясь за столовые приборы. — А ещё меня забавляет то, что ты не можешь выбрать как же всё-таки со мной держаться.

Гарри вздохнул как можно тише, поправил очки и уставился в сторону, чтобы взгляд неминуемо не падал на сидящего напротив Риддла. Выносить его присутствие рядом было физически больно, потому что брюнет каждой клеточкой своего тела помнил то, как пахла идеально выглаженная одежда Риддла, как отдавали запахом смородины его чуть вьющиеся волосы, как ощущалась языком его кожа и то, каким был его парфюм.

Поттер потёр пальцами запульсировавшие виски и с трудом поборол желание трансгрессировать куда подальше. Риддл и его навязчивое внимание начинали пугать.

— И всё-таки, Диггори? — со скрежетом пройдясь по фарфоровой тарелке ножом во время разрезания стейка, настойчиво продолжил мужчина. Гарри и сидящие за ближними от них столами волшебники поморщились от громкости неприятного звука. — У меня были основания полагать, что ты обладал недурным вкусом.

— Что? — раздражённо переспросил в который раз ничего не понимающий Поттер. — Во-первых, Седрик мой стажер, во-вторых, он весьма привлекателен, но… — Гарри всё-таки не удержался и пропустил прядь волос сквозь тонкие пальцы. — При чём тут мой вкус?

Том перестал есть, отложил столовые приборы на салфетку и молчаливо вглядывался в его лицо, то ли пытаясь найти следы хоть какого-то интеллекта, то ли маску издёвки.

— Ты действительно не замечаешь, как он на тебя смотрит? — невинно поинтересовался Риддл, опуская одну ладонь на колени и под столом сжимая её в кулак, но так, чтобы Гарри не видел.

Широко распахнутыми в удивлении глазами, Гарри несколько мгновений пялился на острое, безукоризненное лицо Тома и просто не мог поверить, что он нёс такую чушь. Якобы интересуясь правдивостью слов Риддла, Гарри резко отвернулся от него, оглядывая зал в поисках молодого стажёра.

Видит Мерлин, что любое его внимание к «Седрику» привлёк совершенно не Седрик, но найдя взглядом за одним из оживлённых столов добродушного, ярко улыбающегося, светящегося, как солнышко молодого парня, вчерашнего выпускника, губы Гарри растянулись в непроизвольной улыбке.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сири, подожди меня тут, посмотри рыбок, ладно? — присев перед сыном на одно колено, попросил Гарри, ласково касаясь кудрей Сириуса и незаметно оставляя на его «светлой» голове метку слежения, потому что от этого молодого человека можно было ожидать чего угодно. Уж он-то знал. — Я отлучусь ровно на полчасика. Я оставил в твоих кармашках леденцы, но если захочешь кушать, то позови Кричера, — договорив, Гарри бегом рванул с места.

Сириус важно кивнул отцу, наклоняя голову на несколько жалких миллиметров, которые только под линейкой и оставалось вымерять, но мужчина уже не видел. Тоскливо вздохнув, мальчик продолжил сидеть на высоком стуле и не аристократично болтать ногами, придумывая как бы развеять скуку.

Пустой зал кафетерия с убранными на столы стульями, протёртыми до блеска поверхностями и влажным от гуляющей по полу с помощью бытовой магии швабры, нагонял на благороднейшего наследника тоску. С трудом подавив зевок, под немигающим взглядом вредного министерского домовика, который уже готов был щёлкнуть пальцами и перевернуть стул вместе с Сириусом, мальчик с оскорблённым видом спрыгнул с мебели и устремился к пустому аквариуму.

Пустым он казался лишь издалека, настолько мутной в нём была вода, что тёмно-серые рыбы буквально сливались с ней цветом.

— Безобразие, — гневно изрёк малыш, сочувственно касаясь ладонью толстого, леденящего кожу стекла, сдерживающего кубометры воды.

Испепеляюще сверкнув синими глазами, цвета грозового моря, на расправу стремительного, в сторону сгорбленного министерского эльфа, выжившего его с места, юный Поттер-Блэк уже готов был дать тому чем заняться, как со спины внезапно нарисовалась неприятная компания.

— Скучаешь, приятель?

С крайне независимым, скучающим выражением лица Сири чинно обернулся назад и задрав голову вверх, всё равно продолжал смотреть свысока.

— Простите? — с замораживающей интерес собеседника вежливостью, вкрадчиво поинтересовался ребенок, про себя надеясь, что как никогда похож сейчас на бабулю Вальбургу. — Мы знакомы?

— Ох, нет, но я очень хочу это исправить, — улыбнулся весьма натянуто Седрик, впервые, наверное, совершенно не представляя как вести себя с такими детьми. — Давай знакомиться, меня зовут Седрик.

«Какой важный» — восхищённо подумал про себя парень, судорожно пытаясь придумать, что сказать такому зубастому малышу. Сириус оказался совершенно не похож на простого, добродушного и дружелюбного Гарри. Впрочем, что там, Сириус Поттер-Блэк со своей впитанной с молоком матери аристократичностью чистокровных и родовитых вообще не был похож на большинство детей.

Видимо в мать пошёл. И Седрик почему-то без труда представил как роковая слизеринская красотка с родословной от самого Мерлина, скупая на эмоции как пустыня на влагу, без труда пленила доброго и открытого Поттера. «Мистера Поттера» мысленно поправил себя юноша, взлохматив русые волосы рукой, которая на самом деле стремилась коснуться стремительно, под таким смущающим взглядом, алеющих щёк.

Всё то время, что стоящие в приглушённом полумраке волшебники сверлили друг друга оценивающими взглядами, мысли Седрика не покидали образы того, как чистокровная, холодная, как склизкое тело змеи, аристократка с пленительными синими глазами крутила и вертела безобидным Поттером как виртуозный кукловод в угоду своим меркантильным целям.

Моргнув, Седрик вновь улыбнулся настороженному, немигающему малышу, неловко засовывая руки в карманы маггловских джинс. Синие, почти чёрные глаза скользнули вниз, следом за движением рук, и Седрик поразился тому насколько недетская, насмешливая, снисходительная ухмылка искривила невинные губы в форме бантика.

Попытавшись успокоиться и не реагировать на столь явную провокацию, юноша настойчиво прокрутил в голове тот факт, что ребёнок не обязательно должен быть похож на мать и что бы она не совершила, _если_ совершила, он не был виноват. Однако, чёрт возьми! Как же бросалось в глаза, что от Гарри в этом чаде была только бесконечная отцовская любовь.

— Сириус Поттер-Блэк, — с явной неохотой снизошёл до ответа мальчик и неспешно отвернулся обратно к аквариуму в котором не было видно ни зги.

Беззлобно усмехнувшись на такой конец аудиенции, Диггори понятливо кивнул сам себе и поспешил вернуться в кабинет, чтобы помочь мистеру Поттеру.

Дождавшись того момента, пока не стих звук пружинистых шагов раздираемого предвкушением и какой-то неясной для Сириуса воодушевлённостью, мальчик отошёл от толстого стекла и, подумав, что папы пока нет и раз заняться всё равно нечем, решительно отправился к лифтам.

***

***

Что-то невообразимое творилось в кабинете Гарри: бумаги, сложенные оригами, плотным потоком кружили под потолком, путались под ногами и попадали в лицо; документы без его подписей взмывали вверх и перелетали на другие столы, смешиваясь с чужими. В тот момент, когда волшебник готов был спалить в третий раз угодившую ему в линзу очков назойливую бумажную синичку, а также всё бумажное в радиусе помещения, на помощь ему, словно ангел с небес, снизошёл Седрик Диггори.

— Ох, хорошо, что я не ушёл! Как знал, что Вам понадобится помощь, — быстро проскользнул в тонкую щелку приоткрытой двери юноша, не позволяя вылететь и разлететься по этажу суетливым запискам, словно заколдованным на то, чтобы улетать от запыхавшегося Поттера.

Гарри поднял на нежданного помощника полный благодарности взгляд и несколько раз кивнул, спешно доставая палочку и пытаясь обуздать эту взбесившуюся кипу бумаги некоторыми заклинаниями. Седрик пропустил удар сердца и пару вздохов, так по-дурацки краснея, что ему хотелось придушить самого себя.

— Седрик, ты мне просто невероятно поможешь, — признался Гарри после того, как стройными очередями зачаровал всю корреспонденцию спускаться на стол в отведённые для них кучки.

Суетливо подписывая всё то, что ещё вчера должно было лежать у Риддла на столе, кусая губы и игнорируя стекающий по вискам пот, Поттер скинул с себя чёрную мантию, которая доставала ему до пят, и принялся сосредоточенно работать в такой же чёрной рубашке и бархатном сюртуке сиреневого цвета, выглядящего по-настоящему _дорого_.

В глазах юного протеже Гарри выглядел строго и несколько готично, а также совершенно волшебно. Колдовски. И притягательно.

Отрешённо перебирая бумажки, ощущая их шершавость лишь кончиками пальцев и кося взглядом в сторону повернувшегося к нему спиной Поттера, юноша не мог перестать скользить по узким спине и плечам, а также трогательно выделяющимся лопаткам короткими взглядами.

— …трогательный от слова трогать? — негромко, обронив себе под нос, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, пробормотал Диггори, взлохматив крупной ладонью пшеничные волосы.

На тихих картинах с пейзажами ветер мял золотые колосья, в кабинете пахло осевшими в воздухе за весь день духами женщин, чернилами и немного самим Гарри, одежда, волосы и кожа которого источала ароматы осени и баснословно дорогого парфюма. Юноша прикрыл глаза и, стиснув чуть сильнее необходимого зажатую в пальцах бумагу, встал поближе к сидящему за своим столом Поттеру.

Одетый в джинсовку тёплого медового цвета столь похожую на его факультетский цвет, Седрик сливался с интрерьером, в частности со шкафами, и впервые радовался этому, так как мог подобраться к объекту своей симпатии как можно более ненавязчиво и постепенно.

Гарри был столь прекрасен в своей увлечённости, моложаво красив и умилительно сосредоточен. Из-за юности, струящейся из его больших, ярких и насыщенно зелёных глаз всякий раз, как Седрик попадал в капкан изумрудных омутов чужой души, то он неизменно заблуждался в том, насколько Гарри был старше и мудрее.

Наблюдая за кропотливым, немного рассеянным, но трудолюбивым Гарри Поттером, который изо дня в день крайне умилительно перебарывал свою несосредоточенность, Седрику с каждым часом становилось всё сложнее и сложнее не поддаваться этому магнетическому обаянию, этой не стыдной, нисколько не ущербной слабости и совершенно обычной черте.

Тонкие пальцы крепко стискивали палочку, заклинания негромко, но внятно и чётко летели вслед за волшебными пассами, у Седрика дыбом вставали волоски на руках и шее от близкого ощущения чужой магии, которая имела привкус благородства и холодного английского дождя.

Сосредоточенно ставя печати и подписи, маневрируя от стола к столу с палочкой в руке подобно дирижёру Поттер спешно заканчивал дела, то и дело поглядывая на наколдованный темпус каждые пять минут. Заклинание показывало, что прошло уже более получаса спешной работы, в тот момент, когда запахом штормового моря в кабинет ворвался Драко Малфой. Злой, промокший и невероятно холодный, леденящий буквально всё своими острыми как грани осколка льда чертами.

И если бы дело касалось только лица: сосульки светлых волос выглядели острыми и даже серая мантия его, потяжелев от воды, стала походить на сильно изломанную геометрическую фигуру.

— Поттер! — гаркнул Малфой так, что у не ожидавшего Седрика из рук выпали конверты, а Гарри резво развернулся ко входу.

— М? — резковато, но не нервно отозвался волшебник, продолжая взмахивать волшебной палочкой и проставлять штампы, словно время неумолимо поджимало. Впрочем, так оно и было.

— Заберёшь к себе Скорпа сегодня? — успел только поинтересоваться собранный, но безмерно уставший мужчина. — В моём отделе полный…

— Конечно, без проблем, отправь Скорпи к Сири, он крутился где-то в столовой… А я…сейчас, — заканчивая с кипой бумаг, отозвался мужчина, старательно распихивая их по папкам.

— Поттер, столовая закрыта…там никого нет, — передёрнув плечами и морщась от того, как с волос стекала вода, достал из кармана мантии палочку блондин и наконец-то произнёс сушащее заклинание.

— Как…нет? — скользя растерянным, близким к панике взглядом по стенду над своим столом и зацепляясь глазами за приколотую колдографию маленького Сириуса, потерянно спросил Гарри, мгновением позже активируя оставленную на сыне метку и вот тогда уже приходя в полнейший ужас.

***

***

Сириус Поттер-Блэк, отправившийся сразу после не очень приятного знакомства к лифтам, ведущим вверх и вниз, вошёл через разъехавшиеся в стороны створки и нажал самый верхний этаж.

— _«Кабинет Министра Магии»_ — оповестил мальчика безэмоциональный женский голос и лифт с устрашающей скоростью понёсся вверх.

Если уж и решать серьёзные проблемы, то сразу с начальством, решил юный Поттер-Блэк и недавнее личное знакомство только прибавило ему смелости в этом деле.

Выйдя из лифта на нужном этаже, Сириус немного оробел от того, что на всём этаже не было не единой живой души. Тишину, парящую в воздухе, кажется можно было потрогать. Шагая едва слышно по зелёной ковровой дорожке, мальчик не заметил, как ноги привели его к двери с необычной, удивительно красивой ручкой. Поправив мантию и жилетку, Сири протянул кулачок и решительно постучал.

Замок щёлкнул и дверь приоткрылась перед восхищённо распахнутыми глазами ребёнка словно по волшебству. Из глубин кабинета, тёмный провал которого был пропитан влажным сумраком, прозвучало мелодичное «войдите», которого совершенно не хотелось бояться, не смотря на то, что аура у этого помещения напоминала болото.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Риддл, — вежливо поздоровался Сириус с мужчиной, который услышав его голос мгновенно оторвался от дел и вперил в него до смущения внимательный взгляд.

Сириус сцепил ручки вместе и немного опасливо смотрел на Министра Магии снизу-вверх. Мужчина за столом не стал ругаться или хмурить брови, как он ожидал, а лишь самую малость приподнял их в мимолётном удивлении и располагающе улыбнулся, откладывая все дела и поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Чем могу быть полезен, юный лорд Поттер-Блэк? — обворожительно, покровительственно улыбаясь, позволил себе осведомиться мистер Риддл, остановившись напротив серьёзного мальчика. — Или я могу обращаться к тебе по имени, Сириус?

— Вы можете обращаться ко мне по имени, мистер Риддл, — благосклонно позволил мальчик, позволив себе робкую, но тем не менее искреннюю улыбку.

Сириус, наверное, только папе признался бы, что мистер Риддл поразил его с самого первого взгляда, с первой волшебной проекции, растянутой во всю высь Министерского холла. Светящийся золотом человек на магическом полотне восхищал. Он тогда долго, будучи под впечатлением, смотрел на своего отца, невольно сравнивая, вспоминал мистера Малфоя, но ни в ком не находил той же силы и внушительной, могущественной ауры.

— Присядешь? — указывая рукой в сторону того дивана, что стоял рядом с террариумом, предложил как примерный хозяин своего кабинета, Том. Получив кивок, повлёкший за собой завораживающее движение смольно-чёрных кудрей, Риддл улыбнулся и прошёл следом за мальчиком, опускаясь в кресло напротив него.

— Мистер Риддл, — начал Сириус и вспомнив ужасающее состояние аквариума, чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, сбиваясь и немного краснея. Однако, прокашлявшись аккуратно в кулак, мальчик продолжил: — Аквариум на первом этаже находится в ужасном состоянии! Министерские эльфы проходят мимо и ничего не делают, а я не смог видеть через мутную воду ни Руби-Руби, ни сэра Зубастика… Бедные рыбки утонут в грязи…и умрут… — с мокрыми глазами, готовый вот-вот расплакаться, дрожащим голосом закончил Сириус, крепко сжимая кулачки на выглаженной ткани чёрных брючек.

— Сириус, я обещаю, что с Руби-Руби, сэром Зубастиком и остальными всё будет в полном порядке меньше, чем через минуту, — огорошил своим заявлением готового расплакаться ребёнка Министр.

Риддл, довольный, что полностью захватил внимание синих глаз и их обладателя, не разрывая с ребёнком зрительного контакта, щёлкнул пальцами и велел министерскому эльфу немедленно привести аквариум в порядок.

— Мы можем спуститься вниз, чтобы ты удостоверился и был спокоен в благополучии своих друзей, — пообещал Том Риддл, сам от себя не ожидая подобной щедрости. — Дай мне пару минут закончить дела и мы убедимся в этом вместе, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — восторженно отозвался Сириус, в глазах которого Том из разряда папиных друзей перешёл в разряд друзей его собственных.

Сидя на удобном диване и болтая ногами, мальчик внимательно разглядывал просторный, красиво обставленный кабинет, вспоминая, была ли у них в доме на Гриммо комната в похожей цветовой гамме, как заметил, что в находящемся рядом террариуме кто-то шевельнулся.

Перестав болтать ногами и аккуратно опустив их на мраморный пол, мальчик неслышно подошёл впритык к стеклянному коробу и достаточно близко приблизил своё лицо к прозрачной стене толстого стекла.

Мальчик восторженно выдохнул и тут же прикрыл рот ладошками, в испуге обернувшись на мистера Риддла, беспокоясь о том, что своими нелепыми звуками мог оторвать его от дел. Убедившись, что Министр этого даже не заметил, Сириус выдохнул и продолжил рассматривать крупную, невероятно красивую змею, которая необычайно умным взглядом смотрела на него в ответ.

— Какая красивая… — прошептал мальчик, оставляя влажный след на стекле, абсолютно очарованный окрасом змеиной чешуи и скользящим в воздухе раздвоённым языком. — Как же тебя зовут?

— Обычно люди избегают общество Нагини и не могут по достоинству оценить её красоты, — отозвался со своего места, не отрываясь от дел Риддл, вынуждая мальчика резко обернуться. На губах Министра бродила мечтательная улыбка, лёгкая и заразительная. — Ты очень необычный мальчик, Сириус. Тебе нравятся абсолютно все животные или ты питаешь нежные привязанности к какому-то особенному виду?

— Мне нравятся все, — улыбчиво поделился мальчик, коротко обернувшись на превратившегося в слух мужчину. — Когда мы были в гостях у Хагрида, я видел…видел маленького… — неожиданно опустил глаза в пол мальчик, замявшись и словно сомневаясь в том, что то, о чём он хотел рассказать, стоило говорить.

Магия вокруг Риддла всколыхнулась, его точёное лицо буквально засветилось неподдельным интересом. Насыщенно-синие глаза, переливающиеся как бушующие воды океана застигнутого в шторм, обрамлённые пологом строгих ресниц впились в мальчика, пристально наблюдая и утягивая сомнения прочь из его головы. Сириус нахмурил бровки, переступил с ноги на ногу, приподнимаясь на носочек и, посомневавшись, всё же кивнул самому себе, глядя на Риддла из-под ресниц, готовый несмело продолжить.

— Я видел маленького… акромантула, — в глазах Риддла тут же отразилось какое-то странное понимание, и Сириус продолжил говорить, хотя сам до сих пор не знал, почему его отец относился к ним более чем…неприязненно. — Мне было четыре, наша дружба длилась неделю, а потом папа…всё узнал. Едва не разрушил тот домик, что я для него построил, случайно конечно, но…ещё он…кричал… — последнее слово сказав едва ли не шёпотом, мальчик сделал страшные глаза и поспешил перевести внимание на что-то другое.

Вновь отвернувшийся к приподнявшей голову Нагини Сирус не увидел, как Риддл стремительно подавил растущий в груди смех. О да, Гарри и акромантулы! Том до сих пор помнил как пронзительно Гарри кричал, когда они обступили его со всех сторон и рассматривали в качестве ужина.

Том извинился тогда не менее сотни раз за глупую шутку кого-то из слизеринцев, но заверения, что с _ним_ Гарри мог не бояться абсолютно ничего, ни в какую не помогали. Даже тогда, когда маленький пуффендуец вжимался в него всем телом, крупно дрожа и до синяков обнимая. Даже тогда, когда холодные пальцы Тома, замёрзшие на осеннем ветру, с нажимом вплетались в беспокойные чёрные волосы, блестящие в свете заходящего, холодного солнца, как вороново крыло.

Нагини мгновенно почувствовала изменения в ауре и настроении хозяина, жёлтыми глазами с вытянутым зрачком она наблюдала за тем, каким задумчивым и нежным взглядом он разглядывал мальчонку, застывшего перед её террариумом и не помнила, чтобы он смотрел так на кого-то прежде. Если только…на зелёные глаза.

Поднявшись выше, змея перевалилась через прозрачную стенку и осторожно, на пробу, опустила треугольную голову на узкое детское плечико, слегка придавливая извивающимся телом густые смольные кудри и собирая языком с них аромат. Вместо ожидаемого писка или крика полного ужаса, ребёнок ахнул, полный восторга. Посмотрев на Министра, Сириус суетливо замахал рукой, обращая на себя внимание, и сумасшедше быстро затараторил.

— Мистер Риддл, мистер Риддл! Посмотрите! Нагини опустилась мне на плечо! — столько поражённого восхищения плескалось в его глазах, из-за чего они казались почти ультрамариновыми. После того, как Нагини легла и на второе плечо, впрочем, не ложась на малыша полностью из-за большого веса, юный натуралист готов был лишиться чувств от обуявшего его счастья, чем вызвал у Риддла мелодичный смех.

— Вижу, — загадочно и полностью разделяя радость Сириуса, улыбнулся Том, сильнее стискивая в ослабевших руках задрожавшее перо, оставившее на бумаге несколько размазанных клякс.

Мальчик напоминал. Очень сильно напоминал Гарри и это лишало Риддла спокойствия,  
которое строилось внутри и обволакивало его снаружи. Дёрнув щекой и откинув порывистым движением головы чуть вьющиеся волосы с лица, мужчина отбросил выскользнувшее из пальцев перо и поддался вперёд, оторвавшись от стула, навалился рёбрами на поверхность стола и до побелевших костяшек впился испачканными ладонями в край стола, пытливо вглядываясь в насыщенно синие, восторженные глаза кудрявого мальчика с лицом высокомерного ангела.

Он стоял перед ним, как на ладони, воспитанный в лучших традициях чистокровных, но не лишённый трезвого взгляда, добросердечный и любящий животных. Удивительный, способный и мыслящий иными категориями.

«Чей же ты сын, Сириус?» — вопрошал мысленно волшебник, хмуря густые брови от сложности представшей перед ним загадки.

_После смерти крёстного, Гарри два лета подряд жил у Беллы… Не могла же она…_

_Нет, только не Беллатриса… Не после стольких лет и не с Гарри…_

Но кто же тогда являлся матерью ребёнка, доверчиво играющего с Нагини на ковре в его кабинете.


	5. Chapter 5

— Что во имя Мерлина Сириус забыл в кабинете Министра? — срываясь с места, бледнея и с трудом натягивая на плечи дрожащими пальцами мантию, ронял испуганно себе под нос зашуганные слова Гарри, боясь даже представить, какая нелёгкая могла его туда занести.

— С молодых ногтей пробивает себе путь наверх, — успокаивающе улыбаясь, попытался разрядить обстановку Малфой, однако, взволнованный друг навряд ли его услышал, поэтому он поспешил отойти с пути, не смотрящего под ноги, Гарри.

Драко и Седрик проводили его удаляющуюся, дёрганно передвигающуюся фигуру нечитаемыми взглядами и коротко переглянулись между собой. Однако Малфой быстро утратил к Седрику какой-либо интерес, стремительно разворачиваясь с гордым и скучающим видом.

— Скорп, — выглянув обратно в коридор, обратился Малфой к сыну, неотрывно пялящемуся в книгу увлечённым взглядом.

Услышав голос отца, мальчик не сразу, будто раздумывая, отвёл глаза от захватывающих строчек, уносящих разум фантазёра в сказочные миры и посмотрел вверх.

Его белые, тонкие и острые, словно льдинки, ресницы отражались в льдисто-серых глазах, дробя ртутную радужку искрящимися линиями, пошедшего трещинами стекла. Равнодушно созерцая лицо отца серыми, цвета золы омутами, скучающий белокурый ангел, дал понять, что слушает, пусть и нехотя. Очаровательная складочка на носу, красноречиво говорила Драко об этом.

— Дождись тут Гарри с Сириусом и иди с ними, — по мере того, как Драко говорил, разочарование и обида, неуловимо проступали на детском лице в виде чуть более надутых, чем обычно, губ и опущенных вниз глаз. — Я тебя заберу, как только разделаюсь со своей внеплановой работой.

Драко готов был поспорить, что если бы не книга, лежащая у ребёнка на коленях, самый младший из Малфоев обязательно сложил бы руки на груди в невербальной попытке закрыться, отстраниться от непутёвого отца, который в очередной раз сорвал _их_ выходные.

— Пока, пап, — возвращая взгляд к очередной чудовищной книге о чудовищах, негромко и сдержанно попрощался мальчик, чуть опуская голову. Белые локоны тут же упали ему на лицо, скрывая от посторонних взглядов любые эмоции, которые он вдруг не смог бы удержать. Малышу было невдомёк, что отец видел его насквозь.

Драко смотрел на блестящие снежно-белые волосы мгновение, перед тем как подойти ещё ближе.

— До встречи, ребёнок, — взлохматив рукой в перчатке идеально лежащие гладкие волосы, Драко наклонился и, опустив голову ещё ниже, клюнул коротким поцелуем сына в лоб. Мальчишка тут же просветлел и подставил щёчку, чтобы туда тоже получить мягкий поцелуй.

Седрик, видевший трогательную сцену прощания Малфоев, не знал куда себя деть и в итоге, повздыхав, решил прибрать оставшиеся документы за мистером Поттером. В то время как Гарри, уже поднявшись на лифте на самый высокий этаж министерства, со всех ног нёсся в кабинет Риддла.

***

— Сириус! — взревел Гарри, нервным движением вцепляясь напряжённой до каждого мускула рукой в золочёную ручку и распахивая дверь без стука и расшаркиваний.

Сидевший на ковре перед камином мальчик, позволивший Нагини во всю свою длину устроиться на своих коленях, крупно вздрогнул при звуке собственного имени, столь грозно прозвучавшего из уст отца. Сириус хотел было подняться, но под тяжестью змеиного тела, лишь неуклюже пошатнулся и так и остался сидеть на месте. Ему оставалось лишь обернуться к родителю и состроить крайне виноватое выражение лица.

— Сириус Поттер-Блэк! — врываясь в приглушённый мрак пропитанного благородством и обманчивым спокойствием помещения, Гарри подобно дементору принёс собой холод и тоску, грусть и горчащую где-то в горле печаль.

Стихийная магия, подвластная его эмоциям намного больше, чем разуму, мерцала в воздухе подобно ядовитым испарениям, такая же зелёная, как и радужка его глаз у самого зрачка, суженного до невозможности. По краям тёмной мантии, развевавшейся под напором исходящей силы, расходился пугающий треск лопающихся нитей.

Сириус сглотнул, вжал голову в плечи и обнял Нагини за туловище, прижимая её к своей подрагивающей груди, под которой гулко стучало испуганное сердце, и прикрывался ей на манер щита. Отец не очень-то любил змей и, возможно, эта неприязнь к пресмыкающимся несколько отсрочила бы его наказание.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — отозвался Риддл со своего места как ни в чём не бывало и у Гарри буквально задёргался глаз от сюрреалистичности царящего умиротворения в той картине, что предстала перед его глазами.

Удобно откинувшись на спинку оббитого бархатом кресла, Том сидел с бумагами, наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от камина, а буквально у его ног, на ковре сидел Сириус, баюкая в своих руках королевскую кобру* как самое милое существо на свете.

— Министр, — нервно, сквозь зубы прошипел Поттер не хуже змеи «приветствие» и, не отводя взгляда от отпрыска, продолжил сверлить его чёрную макушку тяжёлым взглядом.

— И долго ты собираешься её держать? — отстранённо холодно, недовольно поинтересовался Гарри у Сириуса, намекая на теплокровную, двухметровую любительницу мышей.

Нашкодивший мальчишка, виноватый по всем статьям и оттого боящийся до невозможности, прижал сухое тело Нагини ещё ближе, а она проползла выше, обвилась свободно вокруг узеньких плеч и зашипела на Гарри абсолютно неожиданно для каждого в комнате.

— _Детёныш-ш-ш боитс-с-я! Его с-с-сердце бьётс-с-ся так быс-с-стро_ , — немного повернув треугольную голову в сторону Риддла, гневно прошипела она, готовая защищать Сириуса, как своего собственного.

— _Но это его детёныш-ш-ш_ , — оторопело отозвался на парселтанге Том, так и держа бестолково бумаги в своих руках и переводя ошарашенный взгляд со змеи на поражённо-испуганного Гарри, который также метал в него затравленные взгляды.

— _У меня тож-ж-же есть право_ , — упёрто отозвалась Нагини, не собираясь сползать с детёныша и оставлять его без защиты, каждой чешуйкой своего тела ощущая то, что она не могла объяснить даже себе, не то, что хозяину, — она ощущала право, защищать детёныша, пахнущего старым собачьим логовом, грозовым морем и змеиной кладкой.

— _Но это его детёныш-ш-ш_ , — растерянно повторил Том, впервые не зная как приструнить свою любимицу, прежде слушавшуюся его беспрекословно.

Нагини продолжила гипнотизировать Гарри немигающим взглядом и шипеть, скаля удлинившиеся клыки.

Риддл на это задумчиво уставился в пол, а Гарри, раздираемый страхом разоблачения и раскрытия его тайны, отчаянно сделал шаг вперёд не смотря на шипение змеи. Мальчик же успокаивающе начал поглаживать кобру по мордочке, скользя по сухим чешуйкам вспотевшими от волнения пальчиками.

— Не шипи на папу, пожалуйста, — негромко попросил мальчик Нагини и она медленно закрыла пасть, продолжая скользить раздвоённым языком по воздуху и судорожно вылавливать любые изменения в запахе мальчишки.

— Сириус, — как только змея сползла с мальчишеских колен и направилась к ногам сидящего в кресле Риддла, Гарри бросился к торопливо поднявшемуся на ноги сыну и подхватил его на руки, крепко прижимая к себе и через узенькое плечо неотрывно, со страхом и облегчением в потемневшем взгляде смотря на фамильяра Тома.

— Прости, папа. Я недостойный наследник семьи Блэк, но рыбки… — готовый расплакаться, давно уже раскаявшийся Сири, вцеплялся пальцами в волосы на затылке отца и обнимал за шею так крепко, будто пытался задушить.

— Ну-ну, ещё не всё потеряно, — надтреснуто улыбаясь и поглаживая спинку подрагивающими пальцами, мигом расслабился и оттаял Поттер, как только его сокровище оказалось в его руках.

Нужно было как можно скорее убираться отсюда и Гарри, не теряя больше ни мгновения, на ватных, вмиг ослабевших ногах, очень уж на его взгляд медленно, поплёлся на выход. Поскорее оказаться за дверью ненавистного, представляющего угрозу кабинета, хотелось отчаянно сильно, настолько, что у Гарри на глазах выступали упрямые слёзы.

— Простите за доставленные неудобства, Министр, — нашёл в себе силы проскрипеть едва слышно Потер, остановившись у самого выхода, но не оборачиваясь.

— Никаких неудобств, Гарри, — упорно обращался Том к нему исключительно по имени, судя по звукам, поднимаясь из кресла. — У меня давно не было столь приятной компании.

Гарри, взял себя в руки и коротко обернулся, придерживая вцепившегося в него Сириуса подрагивающими ладонями. Он смотрел сквозь стёкла больших, круглых очков на улыбку, появившуюся на холодном лице, которая вроде как должна была быть ядовитой, смотрел на красивые изгибы розовых линий и не видел ничего, что могло бы вызвать у него отторжение.

Кивнув, Гарри решительно вышел за дверь и понёс сына, не чувствуя его тяжести, вдоль бесконечно длинного коридора, с каждым шагом сжимая его всё крепче, так, словно Сириус в любой момент мог испариться.

Лишь в самом конце коридора, перед лифтом, Гарри опустил ребёнка на ноги, сам опустился перед ним на одно колено и всё ещё со слезами, стоящими в глазах, серьёзным взглядом посмотрел виноватому мальчонке в лицо.

— Ты…ты же не говорил с.с…с-о змеёй, правда, Сири? — до боли Поттер сжал ладони на детских ручках и заметив как беззвучно поморщился от сильной хватки мальчик, тут же одёрнул себя, смотря на сына извиняющимся взглядом, но по-прежнему требуя ответа.

Свет приглушённых люстр бросал на лица магов глухие тени, подчёркивал скулы, остро прорисовавшиеся на лице Гарри и делал его бледную кожу болезненно серой. Испытывая неясный страх, стоящий за заданным вопросом, чувствуя помимо вины за безответственную отлучку ещё более непонятную именно перед отцом вину, Сириус кусал губы и изо всех сил мотал головой.

— Нет, папа, я же не умею с ними говорить… — смотря на тревожного родителя предельно честными, виноватыми глазами, мальчик не понимал, с чего отец решил, что он может.

— Да…да, действительно, — осекся Гарри и тут же испуганно оглянулся назад, боясь быть подслушанным или замеченным. — Пойдём скорее, Скорпиус внизу, должно быть заждался нас.

***

Вернувшись вместе с Сириусом вниз и немного успокоившись, Гарри с удивлением и невыразимой благодарностью обнаружил, что Седрик закончил все его дела и терпеливо дожидался возвращения.

— О, Седрик, я…я не знаю, как тебя благодарить, — смущённо пробубнил Гарри, поправляя очки, мантию и немного растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Рядом с Министерством есть хорошее кафе, давайте выпьем по чашечке кофе? — без особой надежды предложил парень и был крайне поражён, когда всё ещё смущённый и несколько скованный мистер Поттер без раздумий кивнул.

Пройдя через улицу и зайдя в уютное магическое заведение, Гарри заказал детям десерты и отправил на маленький диванчик в игровую зону.

— Вы красиво одеты, — внезапно, после продолжительного молчания сказал Седрик и под удивлённым взглядом Поттера поспешил залиться краской смущения. — Я тоже из чистокровной семьи, но не привык одеваться так…аристократично, — признался юноша чуть сконфуженно, скулы его продолжил окрашивать густой румянец, но улыбался он так сладко и очаровательно, что ни ему, ни Гарри не было неловко от этого признания, после которого они вместе, негромко рассмеялись.

— О, что ты, Седрик. Я тоже ношу маггловские вещи, они удобные и стоят гораздо меньше, но я благодарен крёстному, который привил мне зачатки вкуса, иначе Министерство заклевало бы меня в своё время, — ностальгически улыбаясь, поделился Гарри, разглядывая открытое и красивое лицо собеседника, умалчивая лишь о том, что немаленький вклад в его гардероб сделал когда-то никто иной, как Риддл.

_Куда же без него?_

— То есть мне для большей успешности стоит прикупить пару костюмов у мадам Малкин? — приподнимая кустистые, красивые брови вверх, с озорством, застывшем на кончиках идеальных губ, поинтересовался юноша, чуть наклоняя голову на бок и неотрывно наблюдая за выражением лица Гарри.

Когда Седрик наклонился ближе, до Гарри донёсся приятный запах его тёплой и уютной на вид кофты, мантии и чуть-чуть осенней теплоты с кончиков пшеничных волос. Втянув в себя чужой аромат, Гарри смущённо подумал о том, что он приятный. Сказочно приятный.

— Нет, можешь просто достать из сундука один из старых камзолов Амоса, — рассмеялся, стараясь отвлечься от своих глупых мыслей, Гарри, отпивая чай и пряча улыбку за ободком кружки. — Поверь мне, никто не увидит отличий. Мода магического мира так мало поменялась за это время.

— Спасибо за совет, наставник, — улыбаясь, поблагодарил Седрик, не сводя с лица Поттера взгляда.

— Не за что, стажёр!

— Гарри, знаете, я заметил, ваш сын совершенно на вас не похож, — неожиданно сменил тему после продолжительного, но уютного молчания Седрик, приводя этим Гарри в достаточное смятение.

Не зная как реагировать на услышанное, волшебник несколько натянуто улыбнулся и нервным движением пригладил волосы, которые, не считая сегодняшнего безумного дня, не топорщились в разные стороны уже лет десять. Атмосфера очарования, по-осеннему светлая и уютная, для Гарри обросла коркой льда в предверии приближения дементора.

— Я… я имею в виду, что он такой важный и…настолько Блэк? — улыбнулся Седрик, давая понять, что не имел в виду ничего плохого, настороженно следя за дальнейшей реакцией на свои слова.

— Вы ошибаетесь, мистер Диггори, — обратил на себя внимание Риддл, внезапно появившийся у Гарри за спиной словно по волшебству. — Сириус очень похож на Гарри, эти сходства лежат куда глубже черт лица или цвета глаз. Чтобы заметить, надо достаточно хорошо знать самого мистера Поттера, — столько превосходства и знания нависло над Седриком невидимым грузом после этих слов, что даже непричастному Поттеру стало жаль юношу.

— Совсем недавно, вы были того же мнения, что и Седрик, Министр, — не пытаясь осадить Тома, но всё же чувствуя неприятие по отношению к тому, как Риддл вновь зазнавался, как можно вежливее возразил Поттер, улыбаясь мужчине примирительной улыбкой, которая, однако, не касалась его изумрудных глаз.

— Каюсь, я поспешил с выводами тогда, — ничуть не задетый выпадом нахмурившегося Поттера, сел рядом с ним, на соседний стул, Риддл, чуть задевая своим широким плечом, тонкое, напряжённое плечо Гарри.

Седрик, сидящий напротив них, нахмурил кустистые, густые брови и непонимающим взглядом обвёл получившуюся картину. Риддл смотрелся рядом с тонкокостным, аристократично тощим Поттером, который телосложением напоминал то ли вечного подростка, то ли наркомана, недавно слезшего с иглы, внушительно.

Даже очень.

А ещё очень красиво, извращённо красиво, и кроме того, покровительственно. И юноша внутренне вздрогнул, сглатывая и представляя, как сильные руки Тома Марволо Риддла, по венам которых бежала жидкая магия, вместо обычной человеческой крови, сжимали в страсти, жестокости, любви или нежности слабосильные, изящные кисти Гарри.

Министр, почуяв слабину в чужой броне, сверкнул металлом остро наточенного ножа в расчётливом взгляде. Седрик вытер вспотевшие ладони о ткань штанов, потому что синие глаза в которых затонули сотни кораблей, звёзд и планет с остротой и лёгкостью хирургического скальпеля вскрывали его черепную коробку, чтобы добраться до всех его сокровенных мыслей.

От поверхностных до самых потаённых.

Не в силах выдерживать такой зрительный контакт и дальше, Диггори, прокашлялся и стремительно попрощался, оправдываясь тем, что сегодня очень сильно задержался. Гарри поспешил было подняться следом, но рука Министра легла ему на плечо и с силой удержала на месте.

— Что ещё, Том? — раздражённо поинтересовался Гарри, больше не пытаясь вырваться, как только колокольчик на двери звякнул после ухода Седрика. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Хотел ещё раз извиниться за поведение Нагини, — вежливо улыбаясь, ответил Риддл и аккуратно приподнял лицо Гарри вверх, держа двумя пальцами за подбородок, так, чтобы встретиться синими глазами с непримиримым изумрудным взглядом. — А ещё спросить… Не хочешь ли ты мне чего-нибудь рассказать, Гарри?

Почувствовав укол страха, кольнувший прямо в замершее на несколько мгновений сердце, мужчина поражённо распахнул изумрудно-зелёные, светящиеся внутренней магией глаза, но почти сразу взял себя в руки, и высвободился с помощью руки из чужой хватки.

— Нет, — с напускным спокойствием, от которого на самом деле была лишь одна видимость, отозвался Гарри и кивком головы указал, уже сравнительно давно косящимся в их сторону, детям на выход. Не прощаясь, на готовых подогнуться в любую минуту ногах, мужчина двинулся на улицу, не потрудившись даже надеть как следует свёрнутую мантию, болтавшуюся у него на руке.

Том проводил Гарри и его гусиный выводок подозрительным, крайне задумчивым взглядом. Том Марволо Риддл не без оснований решил, что откладывать выяснение одного очень щекотливого вопроса было больше некуда.

***

***

Гарри снился обычный сон, но даже находясь в нём, он ощущал тревогу, когда шёл по знакомому до каждого кустарника и скамеечки саду в особняке Блэков. Розовые кусты разрослись настолько сильно, что высотой практически сравнялись с ростом волшебника. Ароматные бутоны мясистых цветов свешивались к самому лицу, обдавая непередаваемо сладким и насыщенным цветочным запахом.

Гарри ощущал себя почти счастливым, пока не понял, что шёл под мелким, но плотным дождём.

Ощутив дождливую морось на коже и мантии, мужчина провёл ладонями по лицу и стёр с него холодную влагу. Ступая по арке свисающих к самому лицу кроваво-красных бутонов, Гарри брёл по скользкой каменной плитке и, почему-то опустив глаза вниз, наткнулся взглядом на красивую чёрную трость, которую сжимала его собственная рука.

Откуда она успела появиться у него, если в начале оранжереи он был и передвигался без неё, мужчина не стал задаваться вопросами, ведь он понимал, что это был сон, а во сне возможно было всё что угодно.

Слабость, после этого появившаяся в ногах неприятно кольнула в бок, но Гарри оставалось лишь подавить вздох и, опираясь на трость всем весом, продолжить своё путешествие. Заметив высокий стройный силуэт, застывший у фонтана в конце аллеи цветов, Гарри первым делом подумал, что это был крёстный, а потому, окрылённый счастьем, поспешил подойти ближе.

Звук его шагов и стук каблуков тонули в шуме капель, скрывавшихся в траве, но даже когда он, как ему казалось, совершенно бесшумно подошёл к высокому кудрявому мужчине, стоящему к нему спиной, тот мгновенно обернулся к нему лицом. Словно ждал или почувствовал чужое приближение.

Гарри вздрогнул и покрепче вцепился рукой в трость, чувствуя как внезапно из-под ослабших ног стала уходить последняя опора.

Стоящим у фонтана мужчиной оказался не крёстный, как он думал ранее, а _его_ Сириус. Кудрявые волосы, как у Блэков, сверкали холодным сиянием и казались продолжением могущественной магии. Надменный взгляд синих, как безоблачное ночное небо глаз, полуприкрытый длинными угольными ресницами, острые выразительные скулы, — всё было как у Риддла, лишь губы были тонкими тёмно-фиолетовыми от осеннего холода, а сам рот широким.

Гарри отчётливо понял, что перед ним собственное сознание рисовало шестнадцатилетнего, разъярённого, но абсолютно холодного Сириуса, от которого просто разило аурой Тома Марволо Риддла, его отца.

Мужчина потерял дар речи от того, каким же высоким и статным, бледным и красивым, словно вампир, он получился. Сириус, статичный и не двигающийся, не шевелящийся ни одним мускулом, кроме колыхаемых ветром роковых кудрей, неуловимо скривил своё лицо и приготовился кричать.

— Не смей мне лгать, отец! — высоким, ласкающим слух, но режущим сердце голосом, велел он, смотря так гневно и обиженно, что одновременно и обжигал им и замораживал. — Мне уже шестнадцать и ты даже вообразить не можешь, сколько дверей для меня открыто, а ты продолжаешь мне лгать, выставляя полным идиотом!

— Сириус… — испуганно, растерянно и тихо выдавил из себя Гарри, боясь даже предположить о какой лжи спрашивала у него молодая копия Риддла с лицом его сына, кудри на голове которой мятежно струились по плечам, подхватываемые волей бушующей в подростке магии.

— У меня ведь нет матери? Даже здесь я успел стать _исключительным_! — выплюнул ненавистно последнее слово сын, звуча с той же интонацией с которой Том когда-то говорил про своего ненавистного маггловского отца.

Прекратившийся с момента их встречи дождь, что мужчина отметил только сейчас, ливнем обрушился Гарри на лицо и он, просыпаясь, распахнул испуганные до смерти глаза. Увиденное тут же заставило его зажмуриться.

Со скукоженного, покорёженного потолка, обножившего почерневшие деревянные балки, на постель, пол и шкаф Гарри текла вода, очень похожая на непрекращающийся дождь. Тяжело дыша, словно после продолжительного бега, мужчина сжимал в руке палочку и беспрестанно повторял хриплое «репаро».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я нигде не нашла точной информации какой змеёй является Нагини, поэтому решила сделать её королевской коброй, что буквально и означает её имя.  
> Возможно, вам покажется, что Томарри разговаривают только в кафешках, но вам не кажется.  
> Работа меня сожрала, после у меня не остаётся абсолютно никаких сил на творчество, но я всё же пытаюсь не крякнуть.  
> На образ 16-летнего Сириуса меня натолкнул актёр Финн Вулфард. Особенно его образ из Щегла. Его кудри, кудри роковые, сведут меня с ума.


	6. Chapter 6

Скорпиус до странной влажности в глазах всматривался в великое, поражающее детское воображение, множество портретов: и статичных, до странности живых, но замерших в одном мгновении, и движущихся, обладающих частичками личности. По всему Поттер-Блэк поместью были развешены портреты одного и того же человека. Были, конечно, и другие портреты, но их количество меркло в обилии тех, что изображали одни и те же благородные черты.

Мальчик, юноша и мужчина одинаково весело и добро смотрел со всех своих холстов на гостей и жителей мэнора; забавно подтрунивал, будучи в любом возрасте, над мистером Поттером, улыбался Сириусу и был _очень_ на него похож. Когда Скорпи был меньше, то думал, что это Сириус.

В общем-то, это и оказался Сириус, но не тот.

Это не бросалось ему во внимание когда он был меньше, но пытливый ум, остреющий с каждым днём всё больше, отметил одну особенность. Не все Сириусы могли уходить со своих картин и, к большой досаде мальчиков, мог это делать лишь самый старший и менее улыбчивый, чем остальные, портрет умершего мужчины. Мистер Поттер, _Гарри_ , никогда не позволял общению с портретом заменить ему общение с людьми живыми, но Скорипусу…всегда чудился в этом какой-то обман.

Он не мог объяснить себе чем было обосновано это подозрение, и даже наверное тревога, но оно никуда не исчезало. В Малфой-мэноре бабушка Нарцисса игнорировала все говорящие портреты родственников, предпочитая им общество дедушки Люциуса.

Гарри сидел в кресле у камина, неторопливо потягивал из хрустального бокала вино и из-под низко опущенных ресниц посматривал на мальчишек, играющих в другом углу гостиной. Сириус увлечённо рассказывал что-то то ли черепахе, сидящей в мраморно-белых ладонях Скорпиуса, то ли самому Скорпиусу. Смотрел на друга мягко и восторженно, запутывал карандаши в непослушных кудрях, продолжал раскрашивать не глядя и вещать, не останавливаясь.

Глядя в окно на идущий на улице дождь, чувствуя себя максимально неуютно под пристальным взглядом маленького Малфоя, который то и дело косился на него, Гарри кусал изнутри щёку и испытывал перед ним жгучее чувство стыда, которое окатывало его волнами изнутри, заставляя щёки и шею гореть. Вроде бы взрослый, самодостаточный мужчина, а приволок портрет крёстного и усадил в кресло напротив себя.

Хотелось спрятать пылающее лицо в дрожащих холодных ладонях, но чувство тревоги, охватившее его с того момента, как он увидел на коленях Сириуса Нагини, не отпускало, сжав свои противные склизкие, невидимые, но ощутимые щупальца вокруг его шеи, готовые начать душить в любой момент.

Сглотнув неприятный ком, едва не застрявший в горле и переведя взгляд на портрет крёстного, мужчина уловил в его взгляде точно такой же укор, что и во взгляде маленького бездушного ангела, Скорпиуса. Гарри чертыхнулся, отставил бокал на столик и зарылся лицом в ладони, постанывая от неприятного чувства, врезавшихся в кожу очков.

— Что случилось, Гарри? — спросил крёстный, улыбаясь, но выглядя крайне серьёзно и решительно, так, словно в любой момент готов был сойти с холста и защитить его от любой угрозы. Это заставило Гарри улыбнуться и чуть расслабленно выдохнуть, чуть менее сильно сжимая тонкую ножку бокала в руках. — Пить при детях… Учитывая твой характер, должно быть дела совсем плохи, — Сириус видел Поттера насквозь и это, было очередным облегчением, позволившим вздохнуть чуть шире.

— Мне страшно, — надтреснутым голосом честно ответил Гарри, даже не пытаясь скрывать и залпом допил остатки вина, что ещё были в бокале.

— В чём дело?

— Никто…никто ведь не может з…знать о р-ритуале? — Гарри мялся, кусал бледные губы, утирал пальцами холодную испарину со лба и маниакально пристально смотрел на Сириуса-младшего, по-прежнему беззаботно играющего на ковре. — Ведь не может?!

Мужчина на картине, не поворачивая головы, посмотрел одними лишь глазами скользнул на сына крестника и, горько улыбнувшись, кивнул, также как и Гарри потянувшись к вечно полному бокалу, стоящему на столе в углу его рамы.

— Никто и не подумает о нём, будь уверен, — встретив покрасневший от не пролитых слёз, мятежный и отчаянный взгляд малахитовых вихрей своими спокойными, синими, как самое глубокое море, омутами, убеждающе подтвердил крёстный. — Мало того, что немного кто вообще знает, что ритуал это лишь одна из составляющих… Официально не было зарегистрировано ни одного удачного его проведения. Для большинства это лишь красивая легенда.

— Том — не большинство, — тихо, одними лишь губами прошелестел волшебник и неловко, слишком резко потянулся к бутылке, чтобы налить себе ещё. — Если я дам ему лишь _повод_ , он д-д-докопается до правды!

Приглушённый звук булькнувшей алой жидкости в, упавшей в ворс ковра, бутылке, а затем и то, как она с тихим шипением полилась через горлышко, привлёк внимание увлечённых до этого детей. Попугай, неизвестно когда успевший сесть черноволосому ангелу на плечо, грозно, тревожно гаркнул в пустоту, поднимая крылья в оборонительной позиции.

— Папа? — по тому, как задрожал у Сири голос и как забегали встревоженно, бывшие мгновение назад счастливыми, синие глаза по комнате, выискивая малейшие изменения в интерьере и соответственно в эмоциональном состоянии отца, Гарри себя мгновенно возненавидел.

— Всё хорошо! Всё хорошо, Кричер сейчас уберёт! — натянув на лицо самое беззаботное выражение, улыбнулся Гарри, щёлкнул пальцами и вызвал домовика. — Простите, что я такой неуклюжий.

Маленький Блэк облегчённо выдохнул, пригладил свободной рукой нахохлившегося попугая, и вернул всё своё внимание нахмуренному Скорпиусу, который, наблюдая воочию не одну ссору Драко с Асторией, был не так-то прост. Его, натянутой до ушей улыбкой, было не провести.

— Этот прохвост вернулся? — напомнил через какое-то время о себе портрет крёстного, который в отличие от оригинала не так много шутил и паясничал, и вообще, был словно отдельной гранью личности того Сириуса Блэка, которого знал Поттер. — Сколько его не было-то? Всего ничего…

— Да, вернулся. И…самое удивительное в том, что… его интересует Сириус… — с силой вцепившись руками в подлокотники кресла и удержав себя на месте, прохрипел мужчина, по крупицам возвращая себе самообладание. Дрожь страха сотрясала всё его тело, словно Том мог неосторожным своим движением разрушить абсолютно всё в его жизни. — Он точно пойдёт к Белле, — убито заключил Гарри, глядя сквозь стёкла круглых очков блёклыми болотными глазами на портрет крёстного.

— Да, пойдёт и не только к ней, — согласился крёстный, не видя смысла отрицать очевидное. — Вот только что ему это даст, Гарри? Кроме меня, матери и Кричера никто не знает твоих секретов.

— Весь мир готов дать ему то, что он попросит… — кутаясь в домашний халат и всё равно чувствуя, как кровь леденела в жилах, отозвался Поттер, больным собачьим взглядом смотря на играющего Сириуса.

 _— Не смей мне лгать, отец!_ — гудел в голове роем жужжащих пчёл высокий, ласкающий слух, голос _его_ Сириуса из сна.

— Малыш, ну в конце-концов, назови имя какой-нибудь волшебницы и… — крёстный умоляюще смотрел на мужчину, а Гарри чувствовал, как начал падать в пучину отчаяния, потому что никакая ложь уже не могла спасти его удобный изолированный мир, в котором Тому не было места.

***

Ложась спать, Гарри надеялся на то, что воскресный день, проведённый с Сириусом и Малфоями наполнит его силами, однако, краски неумолимо сгущались. Вдыхая запах сырости, который остался в комнате не смотря на то, что спальня была несколько раз просушена, брюнет уговаривал себя не думать. Не чувствовать, не переживать, а просто лечь спать.

***

— Мама опять не хочет приезжать, даже чтобы увидеться со мной, — грустно, но как-то отрешённо, словно говорил о прогнозе погоды в другой стране, поделился Скорпиус с Сириусом, когда Гарри проходил мимо детской комнаты, чтобы спуститься вниз и встретить трансгрессировавшего Драко.

Гарри как вор, замер на месте и прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху, который случайно мог бы издать, беззвучно приник спиной к стене, чтобы послушать их разговор.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, кто твоя мама, — успокаивающе ответил Сириус, а у Гарри внутри всё оборвалось от страха и леденелого ужаса. Он поднёс дрожащую ладонь к лицу и зажал себе рот.

_— Мне уже шестнадцать и ты даже вообразить не можешь, сколько дверей для меня открыто, а ты продолжаешь мне лгать, выставляя полным идиотом!_

— Мистер Поттер тебе так и не сказал, кто она? — удивлённо, но как-то смиренно к страхам и лжи взрослых, спросил негромко Скорпиус.

— Может быть это из-за того, что она грязнокровая? — выдвинул предположение каким-то помертвевшим голосом Сири и Гарри, не сумев удержать ужас в расширившихся глазах, осторожно заглянул в дверь.

Гарри не учил его таким словам.

Гарри не поощрял такого отношения к магглам и магглорождённым.

Но его нерешительность, его ложь и _его_ страхи породили в Сириусе эту обиженную, пропитанную болью жестокость.

***

Ровно в полдень Том Марволо Риддл появился на пороге дома, двери которого были для него открыты всегда.

_Навсегда_

Домовик отворил услужливо дверь и мужчина погрузился в объятия царственного мрака прихожей. Всё же Блэковскую кровь было не разбавить, сколько не смешивай, — интерьер дома Лестренджей чрезвычайно сильно напоминал особняк на Гриммо 12.

Белла, по-прежнему прекрасная Белла, слишком внезапно выпорхнула из столпа света зала, пройдя через высокую арку, в густой полумрак холла, держа в руках пышные цветы.

— Адро, ты должен следить за Натрикс, — привыкнув к тьме и до блеска в чёрных, колдовских глазах вглядываясь в лицо своего господина, твёрдо, чуть играя интонацией, приказала Белла, небрежно бросая цветы на пол, и завораживающе грациозно скользнув к нему, припала на одно колено. — Я сама встречу дорогого сердцу гостя…

Облачённый в свою лучшую мантию, идеальный от кончиков волос до острых лакированных носков ботинок, Том смотрел на неё сверху-вниз, смотрел на то, как чёрное бархатное платье с множеством юбок и оборок сливается с узором тёмно-бордового ковра; видел, как колыхались и скользили по шифоновым вставкам длинные смольные кудри, потревоженные слишком быстрыми движениями её часто вздымающейся груди.

Погружался в глубину её взгляда, что был темнее и ярче самых далёких космических глубин, цеплялся синими глазами за её нежную улыбку и оставался спокоен, как оставался спокоен камень перед бьющимся, беснующимся впереди океаном.

Подняв руку, скользнув длинными бледными пальцами по тяжести и гладкости смольных кудрей, он вспомнил лишь чужие и, разглядывая сверху-вниз, боготворящую его Беллу, задержавшую на мгновение дыхание от желанной близости, пожалел, что до сих пор так и не смог их коснуться, чтобы узнать, а какими были они на ощупь.

— Кто удостоился чести называться «водяной змеёй»? — протягивая по-джентельменски женщине, что была старше его, руку для того, чтобы помочь подняться, поинтересовался Том с мягкой улыбкой, чтобы Белла не отказала ему, _даже если бы могла_.

— Натрикс? — с тихим шорохом трения одежды, поднявшись слишком близко от Риддла, коснувшись своей грудью и корсетом пуговиц и ткани на его тёмном камзоле, а длинными юбками, — штанов, переспросила она, будто всё ещё пребывая в радостном трансе от неожиданной встречи. — Оу…это…эт-то…

Оливковые глаза, жадные и послушные, кроткие и безумные, страстные и холодные, голодно бегали взглядом по его лицу, вынуждая в глубине души Риддла что-то дрогнуть. Если быть честным и признательным такой преданности, то, да, он тоже _скучал_.

— Это моя дочь, — наконец-то выговорила она, отводя буйные кудри от лица элегантно-хищным движением, чтобы ничто не мешало ей впитывать в себя Тома глазами.

— И у тебя появился ребёнок? — удивившись, задал риторический вопрос Риддл и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту хозяйки дома, двинулся следом за ней в большую столовую. — Меня не было всего пять лет, но как много поменялось с тех пор…

Задумавшись, волшебник не обратил внимания на то, что и большую и малую столовую они миновали, и очнулся уже поднимаясь вверх по широкой лестнице. Белла, с каким-то внутренним трепетом взялась ладонями за позолоченные витые ручки дверей и, коротко оглянувшись на Тома со странной эмоцией в тёплом восторженном взгляде, словно собиралась показать ему самое ценное, что у неё было, распахнула тяжёлые створки, заводя его в просторную и поразительно светлую комнату, где на полу сидела девушка в простом кремовом платье и играла с трёхлетней девочкой, водя куклами в красивых платьях по ковру и имитируя таким образом их плавную ходьбу.

Кудрявая, совсем как Белла и Сириус, но вырвиглазно рыжая девочка сидела к нему лицом, но совершенно не обращала внимания, привыкшая, наверное, что мать её была способна наблюдать и любить только издалека, не рискуя подходить ближе. Такая же большеглазая, и обладающая богатой на эмоции мимикой как Белла, Натрикс, однако, была хмурой и спокойной, как пристало благородным отпрыскам, но не детям.

Русая девушка, волосы которой были красиво убраны наверх в нежную причёску, давали вид на открытую спину, где трогательно проглядывали позвонки и выделялись лопатки. Она, словно почувствовав тяжесть его взгляда, коротко обернулась, позволяя Тому заметить на усыпанном веснушками лице вздёрнутый носик, большие оленьи глаза и распространившуюся по воздуху растерянность.

Девушка быстро взяла себя в руки, естественно быстро отвернулась обратно, возвращая внимание ребёнку, но Том успел ощутить огромное количество неприязни, направленное в его сторону.

Впервые, пожалуй, абсолютно безосновательно. Забавно.

Позволив Тому, как и всегда, знать о себе всё, Белла беззвучно прикрыла дверь, пытаясь не нарушать более покой своих жертвенных агнцев, и повела господина вниз. К тому моменту, когда они вошли в большую столовую, Адро уже накрыл на стол и с хлопком исчез с глаз долой.

— Беллатриса, — позвал мгновенно обратившуюся в слух женщину Риддл и позволил себе усмехнуться этой всеобъемлющей преданности, что сквозила в каждом её взгляде и жесте. — У тебя только один ребёнок?

И не потребовалось даже произносить вслух не озвученного _«скажи мне честно»_ , потому что Белла никогда не смела лгать ему или недоговаривать.

О Боже, она была так искренне влюблена в него, в его идеи, в его харизму и его деятельность, в его магию, как самый преданный последователь или фанат. Беллатриса верила в то, что её любовь была настоящей и никто бы не смог возразить. Да, возможно, это именно она и была.

— Да, мой господин. До Натрикс, я даже и не пыталась, но видя, как мой милый племянник нашёл свою отраду в ребёнке и наблюдая за тем, насколько действительно сильно это спасает его израненную душу, я решила попробовать.

— И…это оказалось панацеей, Белла? — с непонятной мукой в голосе, разочарованием и горьким непониманием, спросил Риддл, глядя на женщину исподлобья так, словно она была причиной его странного состояния.

Прежде чем что-либо ответить, ведьма улыбнулась, выглядя теперь не как преданная псина, а сексуально и опасно. Так, как она выглядела всегда и для всех, кроме Риддла.

— Ну…я скажу так: она значит для меня очень много, но лишь потому, что я сама её хотела, — пухлые губы расчертила ухмылка. — Малышка помогла найти мне того человека, на которого переместилось моё внимание, раз мои глаза были лишены удовольствия лицезреть вас.

— Ты знаешь, кто является матерью Сириуса? — не желая выяснять, кто же теперь занимал половину мыслей Беллы, перешёл сразу к цели своего визита Том.

— Тот год Гарри жил во Франции и говорят, что та женщина — француженка, — ответила ведьма и понимая скепсис Риддла, пояснила. — После вашего расставания, мы отдалились. Вернее он отдалился от меня, потому что понимал, что какими бы ни были наши родственные связи — я всегда на вашей стороне. Его тайны не были бы со мной в безопасности. Лишь после рождения Натрикс он немного оттаял ко мне и забегает на чай время от времени, — не без радости отметила Белла, потому что она действительно скучала.

« _Есть жизнь после Тома Риддла» — по-доброму, без жалости, но как-то горько, высказался Гарри за одним из их чаепитий._

_И Белла не могла забыть эти слова, потому что…_

Ведьма вновь взглянула на своего Господина и Министра всей магической Британии.

Риддл встретил её взгляд, затягивая и гипнотизируя словно жертву, даруя бессмертную смерть*.

 _»…потому что у каждого правда **своя** »_.

— Мне нужно имя, Белла, — отдал приказ Том, пригубив чай. — Хотя бы имя…

— Разрешите спросить, зачем, мой господин? — кусая губы от волнения, со страхом осмелилась поинтересоваться Беллатриса.

— Затем, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли у Гарри Поттера есть жизнь _после_ меня, — усмехнулся Том, не скрывая того, что без труда может в любую секунду залезть в голову Беллы и достать оттуда всё, что захочет.

Вместо обиды за бесцеремонное обращение женщина почувствовала лишь дрожь возбуждения, что пробежалась по внутренней стороне её бёдер и живительным огнём разгорелась в груди.

***

Воспоминания о том, как всё начиналось, в эту ночь мучили не только Гарри.

_Осенним утром, холодным и тусклым, пропитанным сном и увяданием, Гарри спешил со всех ног в Хогсмид, чтобы успеть застать там Тома. Его друга Тома. Его наваждение, что селило в груди странное иррациональное чувство счастья от нахождения рядом._

_Хогвартс спал, а тринадцатилетний Гарри нёсся на первую с прошедших каникул встречу со своим слизеринским идолом, который, к удивлению пуффендуйца, продолжал уделять ему своё внимание._

_Гарри бежал по сухим хрустящим листьям вниз по дороге, чёрная мантия волочилась по тропе, а в воздухе дышалось прохладой. Вороны каркали над головой, перелетая с одного дерева на другое. Бескрайнее голубое небо без единого облачка растянулось над лесом, замком и деревушкой._

_Остановившись на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть чистый воздух полной грудью, Гарри вздрогнул, когда ощутил, что кто-то начал взбираться по нему своим массивным, прохладным телом._

_Резко распахнув испуганные глаза и посмотрев вниз, мальчик охнул и со страхом замер, узнав Нагини, что при каждом ползке смаковала его страх своим длинным, высунутым языком._

_Судорожно вращая глазами, спрятанными под оправой очков, по сторонам в поисках Тома, он с облегчением высмотрел его в нескольких метрах впереди и жалобно протянул к нему руку._

_— Обнимаетесь? — улыбаясь спросил Риддл, как всегда безумно красивый и беззлобно насмешливый. «Заигрывающий» даже, если бы Гарри мог считать себя привлекательным на тот момент. — Нагини жутко соскучилась по тебе, — объяснял наглость, добравшейся до лица пуффендуйца, змеи Том._

_— Я б-бы…предпочёл обняться с тобой, Том, — стремясь выпутаться из хватки обвившей его кобры, умоляюще пропищал Гарри, наверное в первый раз сказав Риддлу то, что было у него на уме и осекся, опуская глаза в пол и боясь смотреть на него._

_Том, разглядывая тень, отброшенную длинными ресницами, на мягкие порозовевшие щёчки; скользя по густым чёрным бровям, по которым хотелось провести пальцем, шагнул ближе, вдоволь налюбовавшись гаммой чувств, отразившихся на лице подростка, оттолкнул мягко мордочку Нагини прочь, чтобы не приставала больше, и закутал Поттера в свою мантию, скрепляя объятия на тонкой спине._


	7. Chapter 7

Сад особняка Блэков озолотился с приходом осени: цветы застыли засушенными гербариями, с толикой небольшой магической помощи сердобольного Кричера, деревья же желтели неспешно, а листья их, кружась в медленном танце, опадали на землю. Гарри нравилось наблюдать за листопадом, подсвеченным искристой, сверкающей магией, словно инеем. Было в этом что-то чарующее и вечное.

Сириус и Скорпиус пронеслись мимо одетого в чёрный плащ Гарри, доходящий ему до колена, и едва не снесли с ног. Пошатнувшись и вытащив руки из карманов для лучшего баланса, мужчина с улыбкой проводил их тёплым взглядом, а следом и жёлтую листву, что разлеталась в воздухе из-за беготни и медленно оседала обратно.

Шорох и хруст листьев раздавался под его неторопливыми шагами, сзади доносились шаги Драко и это приносило Гарри умиротворение. Приглушённый, выцветший и тусклый, остывший солнечный свет косыми лучами скользил по листве деревьев, прорывался сквозь поредевшие кроны и рваным полотном падал на золотистый ковёр садовой дорожки.

Гарри подошёл к высокой старой яблоне и устроился на расстеленном Кричером клетчатом пледе, опираясь спиной и головой на крепкую, морщинистую кору крупного ствола. Листья сыпались на него сверху, ложась на одежду и застревая в волосах. Несколько листочков щекотно скользнули по лицу, от чего Гарри жмурился и белозубо улыбался.

Это напоминало ему что-то давнее и безусловно счастливое, Гарри знал это точно.

Подошедший степенной походкой истинного аристократа Драко и увидевший то, как сыпались на Поттера листья, подумал, что это было _красиво_.

— Тебя тут ими не засыплет? — спросил блондин с улыбкой на лице, подходя ближе и аккуратно присаживаясь на край пледа, рядом с туфлями Гарри. Задумчиво и отстранённо разглядывая своё искажённое отражение в лакированной обуви, блондин стянул перчатки с бледных рук и запустил их в растрёпанные ветром волосы, приглаживая.

Поттером, судя по всем внешним признакам, завладевала осенняя хандра и нужно, наверное, было с этим что-то делать.

Детская, не оформившаяся ещё, бурлящая в теле неравномерно и очень эмоционально, яркими всполохами и взрывами фейерверков, магия, пропитавшая воздух, доносила до обоняния взрослых волшебников ароматы лета, зимы, весны и осени сразу.

Мальчишеские улыбки, кружащиеся в медленном чинном танце листья, доносящийся из глубин парка смех, — всё это дарило мятежным душам спокойствие и призрачное чувство счастья.

— Нет, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри, прикрывая глаза и будто бы засыпая. Умиротворение появилось на его лице, переливаясь причудливыми тенями и разглаживая едва заметные морщинки. — Не засыплет…

Малфой, слабо усмехнувшись, покачал головой, продолжая чувствовать себя как внутри подарочного шара со снегом, который стоило встряхнуть, — и внутри крохотного мирка начинал идти снегопад. Именно маггловский вариант такой игрушки подарил ему Поттер шесть лет назад на рождество.

— Это правда, что у тебя с Министром Риддлом…что-то было? — поинтересовался Малфой ничуть не замявшись спустя время, не глядя впрочем на Поттера, а наблюдая за бросающимися друг в друга листьями детей.

Красноречивое молчание повисло в воздухе и быстро было задушено звуком падающей на землю листвы и отдалённым детским смехом. По лицу Гарри пробежала едва заметная тень, а сам Поттер едва удержался от того, чтобы не зажмуриться чуть сильнее.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты понял меня не правильно, Гарри, — обратился к нему по имени Малфой, вытаскивая из платиновых прядей чёлки запутавшийся в шёлковых нитях волос, лепесток. — но помню по школе, что у вас были дружеские отношения. Ты… избегаешь его, как драконьей оспы, а Министерство распирает от разговоров как жужжащий улей…

— Было, — сдаваясь, сквозь зубы ответил мужчина, прерывая неловкие попытки Драко объясниться, и раскрыл наконец-то усталые, совершенно несчастные глаза, невидяще глядя перед собой. — У нас «что-то» было долгие восемь лет, но с тех пор прошло ещё шесть… Так… имеет ли это теперь значение, Драко?

— Наверное имеет, раз Министр Риддл уделяет тебе столько внимания, — невозможно было определить как относится к сказанному сам Малфой, потому что на Поттера он не смотрел, а произнёс свои слова совершенно безлико.

— Я действительно любил…его, — находя взглядом носящихся по саду мальчишек и вцепляясь болезненным движением в ткань своего плаща замёрзшими руками, произнёс в тихую осеннюю прохладу Гарри, усилием воли пытаясь усмирить скребущую под рёбрами печаль. — И со мной он был бы самым счастливым…если бы был «обычным» человеком, — болезненно, так что развернувшемуся к нему Малфою резало глаз, усмехнулся Поттер, не в силах скрыть притаившуюся в уголках губ горечь.

— Мастер, — возник перед волшебниками Кричер, склоняясь в почтительном поклоне. — В гостиной ожидает наследник семьи Диггори, — произнеся слово «наследник» с явным пренебреженим в скрипучем голосе, морща длинный крючковатый нос, сообщил он, заставляя хозяина отмереть, встрепенуться и сесть ровнее.

— Проводи его в сад, Кричер, — попросил, улыбнувшись, Гарри и принялся торопливо стряхивать с плаща и брюк нападавшие на него жёлтые листья, преводя себя в божеский вид. — Драко, ты же не против небольшой компании?

Драко проводил исчезнувшего домовика взглядом, воздержался от какого-либо комментария относительно подозрительной активности Поттера и, расположившись удобнее, призвал с кухни Блэк-хауса чашечку чая. Даже если Диггори был молод и крайне мало тянул на конкурента министра Риддла, если он сгонял с Поттера тоску и занимался его досугом, Драко ничего дурного в его компании не видел.

***

Утро понедельника у Гарри Джеймса Поттера началось не с кофе, а с леденящих душу новостей.

Бредя ранним утром по тёмным коридорам министерства, меньше всего сонное сознание волшебника ожидало услышать испуганный крик. Вот только что Гарри спокойно шёл на работу, а уже через секунду…

— С мистером Риддлом что-то случилось! — разнёсся встревоженный крик по всем этажам Министерства, заставляя Поттера, как и абсолютно всех остальных волшебников замереть на месте.

— Да что с ним могло случиться? — недоверчиво прошипел себе под нос Гарри желая уйти прочь, но не смог даже сдвинуться с места, продолжая стоять в конце опустевшего коридора и, низко опустив голову, бросать встревоженный взгляд туда, откуда шёл весь шум.

Высокие потолки, стены из блестящего тёмного камня и зелёные языки пламени, сжирающие ежесекундно по несколько десятков волшебников, — всё это давило на психику и глаза, пробуждая, спрятанное глубоко в груди мужчины, желание спрятаться.

Вся тяжесть мира легла на его плечи, обернулась впившимся в кожу беспокойством и придавила к полу, мешая перешагнуть через «Тома». Его бесконечные проблемы. И свою чёртову любовь.

— Боже! — воскликнула какая-то молодая ведьма, прикрыла, распахнутый в чистейшем изумлении, рот изящной ладонью и глуповато продолжила хлопать подведёнными глазами. — Как такое может быть???

 _«Боже!»_ — взмолился про себя Гарри и крепко сжал кулаки, прикусил губу и сделал над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы не броситься в гущу событий сейчас же.

— Мерлин! — повторил за ней скрипучим голосом дряхлый помпезный старикашка и, воспользовавшись замешательством девицы, похабно скалясь, устроил морщинистую руку на осиной талии, поверх жемчужного бархата мантии.

Отрешённо, совершенно безучастно следя краем глаза за тем, как липкие морщинистые пальцы пачкали дорогую ткань чем-то жирным и склизким, как пробегались по девичьей талии, ненавязчиво оглаживая, Поттер понял, что его это совершенно не волновало в данный момент.

 _«Том». «Том»! «Том»._ — билось в голове пойманной корнуэльской пикси и у Гарри натурально звенело в голове от жуткого беспокойства.

— Дева Мария! — ахнула проходящая мимо Молли Уизли и Гарри не выдержал, бросаясь к столпотворению и протискиваясь мимо магов, ставших стеной.

_Том захлопнул на нём свои кандалы_

Глаза Гарри обескураженно расширились, испуганно позеленели до кислотного оттенка и слабо засветились. Мужчина сделал по инерции пару шагов вперёд и замер как вкопанный. Перед огромным столпотворением в окружении нервных и обеспокоенных руководителей отделов стоял маленький, едва макушкой достающий до груди Поттера мальчик.

Мантия Министра с отличительным знаком вышивкой, струящаяся обычно по строгой фигуре безукоризненно, — висела на мальчугане одеждой с отцовского плеча: большим неловким комом в котором было очень легко запутаться. Его детское, бледное личико казалось совсем крохотным на фоне такого большого, чёрного одеяния.

Огромные синие глаза смотрели на людей, столпившихся вокруг, настороженно и недоверчиво. Оценивающе. Бровки были сдвинуты у переносицы и имели весьма угрожающий разлёт, пухлые губы сжаты, а жвалки часто двигались под пухлыми щёчками. Поза его была закрытой, дезориентированной и защитной, — подойди и ужалит.

Гарри никогда не знал _такого_ Тома.

Такого маленького Тома, если быть точнее.

Женщины суетились, бесконечно кружа и кружа над ним, словно чайки над близко всплывшей к воде рыбке, нервируя этим как и испуганного Тома Риддла, так и Гарри, который не мог смотреть на устроенный всеми балаган. 

Тот момент, когда настороженные и недоверчивые, синие, как море, глаза маленького Тома нашли и встретились с насыщенной и яркой зеленью глаз Гарри, спрятанной под стёклами круглых очков, заставил Поттера затаить дыхание.

Всегда ли Тому нравился зелёный цвет? Всегда ли тому нравились круглые очки? Всегда ли Том Марволо Риддл был неравнодушен к Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру, даже если совершенно не мог его знать?

Потому что во взгляде Тома, претерпевшего на себе такое серьёзное проклятие, как превращение в ребёнка, просто не могла мелькнуть тень узнавания. Если это, конечно, было то самое проклятие, о котором подумал Гарри.

Сглотнув и собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Гарри выдохнул, смахнул незаметно испарину со лба, и шагнул меж спорящих друг с другом волшебников, к не сводящему с него взгляда Тому.

— Здравствуй, Том, — остановившись в двух шагах от своего наваждения, которое приобрело столь невинный и уязвимый вид, поздоровался Гарри, попутно взмахивая палочкой и подгоняя великоватую мантию уменьшившемуся министру по размеру. — Ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?

Заворожённо наблюдавший за действием самой обычной магии, впечатлённый подобными «чудесами» Том взглянул на Гарри горящими, охочими до знаний, глазами.

— Да, сэр, я в порядке, — ответил, с усилием справившись с удивлением, мальчик, поддаваясь чуть ближе и пытливо заглядывая Гарри в глаза. — Но откуда вам известно моё имя?

— Мы с тобой давно знакомы, Том, просто ты не помнишь, — натянуто улыбаясь нахмурившемуся мальчику, и думая, что звучит как какой-то маньяк, кисло ответил мужчина, чувствуя как по его напряжённой спине струился градом пот.

Он не умел заводить таких разговоров. Тем более с Томом, который был ребёнком.

— Нужно что-то решать! — донеслось наконец-то что-то дельное до слуха Гарри и он обернулся к говорившему, почти без оцепенения внутреннего и внешнего принимая тот факт, что холодные пальчики мальчишки тут же вцепились в его влажную от нервов ладонь.

Чувствуя через близость чужой ладони частоту биения сердца, Гарри поразился тому, что маленькому Риддлу не было неприятно и он не ощутил дрожи брезгливости, ведь липкая ладонь какого-то незнакомца — явно не самая приятная вещь на свете. Но Том продолжал жаться к его боку, крепко держаться за руку и смотреть на решающих его судьбу взрослых внимательным взглядом.

— Нужно отвести министра в Мунго, для наблюдения и обследования! — взвизгнула какая-то женщина, появившаяся в холле самой последней, но по видимому оказавшаяся и самой предприимчивой. Множество волшебников тут же поспешило вслух согласиться с ней.

— Почему авроры ещё не здесь?! — возмутился кто-то из безопасности, как тут же в зал ворвались мужчины в красивых красных мантиях, стремительным шагом направляясь в сторону Гарри, желая, скорее всего, изъять потерпевшего, вцепившегося в него клещами, в качестве вещдока.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие, — весьма представительно и громко, обходясь без соноруса, попросила всех аврор Джиневра Уизли, подходя к Поттеру. — Мистер Поттер, мистер Риддл, прошу пройти за мной, — мгновенно взяла женщина всё в свои руки и к величайшему облегчению Гарри они с Томом смогли покинуть гудящий коридор.

Проследовав в Мунго через камин в кабинете зама министра, Гарри с видимым усилием уговорил Тома отпустить его руку и поверить, что он никуда не уйдёт по окончании осмотра из просторного белого холла больницы, который и на больницу-то вовсе не был похож.

А уйти хотелось…

Потому что не привязываться к такому ещё совершенно невинному, маленькому Тому было невозможно. При том, что Гарри то знал, что это был «его» Том. И цепочка замыкалась опять. Даже не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий, Риддл умудрялся загонять его в угол.

Сейчас Риддл, насколько он знал, ни с кем не жил, не встречался и особо не дружил. Его мать давно умерла, а отец… Резкий хлопок двери вывел Поттера из задумчивости.

Том вышел из смотрового кабинета с непроницаемым лицом, но Гарри, знавший привычки Тома лучше чем кто-либо другой, заметил что «лучший-из-ныне-живущих» был не особо впечатлён оказанным ему сервисом, что заставило губы Поттера почти против воли расползтись в лёгкой улыбке.

Следом из кабинета вышло двое колдомедиков, один нагнал важно шествующего к Гарри Тома, а другой, к удивлению Поттера, поспешил подойти к нему самому.

Крайне озабоченное лицо медика насторожило мужчину и уж чего там, абсолютно ему не понравилось.

— Мистер Поттер, добрый день, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, начал доктор, трясущимися руками скользя по стволу волшебной палочки. — Пообщавшись с министром Риддлом и проведя его обследование, мы определились с курсом лечения, однако, животрепещуще встал вопрос с его временнным местом жительства.

Гарри выжидающе уставился доктору в бегающие глаза, мысленно прося Мерлина и Моргану, чтобы они как можно скорее развязали душегубу язык.

— Дело в том, что… отправлять мальчика обратно в магический приют в котором, он, исходя из воспоминаний на данный период его биологичекого возраста, находился уже год, — просто не имеет смысла, ведь он никого там не узнает, что вызовет у него вопросы и ступор в восстановлении. Кроме того, когда мы попытались объяснить мистеру Риддлу, что на самом деле он взрослый, то через какое-то время обнаружили, что проклятие нейтрализует это…понимание достаточно скоро, чтобы эффект не мог закрепиться.

Гарри, если честно, даже с учетом сказанного, до сих пор не понимал в чём дело и мрачная решимость колдомедика наводила его на мысли о том, что вот сейчас он узнает.

— Госпожа Лестрейндж уже несколькими совами выразила горячее желание присмотреть за Министром Риддлом, но мы…вынуждены были отказаться, потому что мистер Риддл сам, совершенно невзначай, выразил желание остаться рядом с Вами.

— Со…мной? — мгновенно пересохло у Гарри в горле, при подобной новости.

— Вы сами прекрасно помните, как требовательно и в тоже время с достоинством прося о поддержке, мистер Риддл на одном только устном обещании полностью доверился вам, — поспешил объясниться разволновавшийся доктор, словно Риддл по мановению палочки снова мог стать самим собой и собирался пустить аваду ему в спину.

Растерянный взгляд Гарри скользнул в сторону, натыкаясь на пронзительный, внимательный, крайне сосредоточенный на его лице взгляд. Стайка мелких мурашек разбежалась вниз по хребту, заставляя вздрогнуть и мелкой дрожью рассыпалась в конечностях, делая их подозрительно ватными.

— Вы, мистер Поттер, по какой-то причине приглянулись десятилетнему Тому Марволо Риддлу…думаю, министр после выздоровления в полной мере отблагодарит Вас за предоставленные хлопоты.

***

— Гарри, как он оказался у тебя дома? — негодующе спросил Сириус с первого же портрета, который возник у Поттера на пути к спальне, вынуждая его нервно оборачиваться, беспокоясь о том, не услышал ли их случайно Том, бредущий позади вместе с Сириусом и Скорпиусом.

Шестилетки окружили довольно высокого для своих десяти Тома, глазели на него заинтересованно и мечтали разорвать на сувениры, хотя пока ещё сдерживались и держали себя в рамках приличий, всего лишь настойчиво вцепившись в его прохладные ладони каждый со своей стороны.

Гарри волновался о том, как на подобные контакты ответит Том, но, к счастью, как и с Гарри, с мальчишками он не проявил ни брезгливости, ни раздражения, хотя всё же, Гарри не терпелось угомонить обычно тихих мальчиков, во избежание неожиданностей, так скажем.

Повернув голову обратно и поднимаясь по лестнице, хозяин Блэк-холла мысленно прикидывал, какая комната подошла бы для гостящего у них Тома.

— Сириус, не надо, — потирая виски и прикрывая болезненно глаза, попросил мужчина крёстного, желая лишь завалиться без сил в кровать и уснуть, но ему нужно было со всем комфортом устроить своего «маленького» гостя.

 _«Чёрт! Гарри, он вовсе не маленький! Это Том! Твой бессердечный, расчетливый Том!»_ — кусая губы, вёл мысленный диалог с самим собой Поттер, поднимаясь и ведя за собой маленькую процессию на третий этаж.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он всё это подстроил специально? Министр магии, Том-чёрт-его-дери-Риддл и пал жертвой подобного заклятия?! Убейте меня ещё раз, если это правда! — разорялся Сириус, не слышно для детей лишь благодаря куполу приватности, наколдованному Гарри.

— Сириус, я прошу тебя! — сквозь зубы, стараясь не терять самообладания, как можно спокойнее процедил Гарри, подходя к одной из свободных комнат и распахивая в неё дверь.

— Том, будь пожалуйста нашим гостем и располагайся, — развернувшись обратно к кротко смотрящим на него детям, прошелестел взволнованно Поттер, которого самого до последнего не хотело покидать чувство, что всё это было лишь частью хорошо отрепетированного спектакля. — М-мальчики, — Сири и Скорпи, — взглядом указал он поочерёдно на мальчишек, — помогут тебе найти все необходимые комнаты. Кричер и я всегда к твоим услугам. Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чём угодно.

— Эти совы настоящие, мистер Поттер? — первым делом поинтересовался маленький Риддл, подходя ближе к стене и осторожно проводя по зачарованным обоям ладонью в том месте, где у чересчур натуральной совы размером со стоящий рядом платяной шкаф, были серые крылья.

Зачарованные птицы, сидящие на крупных голых ветвях, жались друг к другу и негромко, ненавязчиво ухали, перелетая по стенам с места на место. Тёмное, звёздное небо, являющееся фоном, сияло созвездиями. Пять или шесть сов, мудрых и внимательно глядящих на стоящих в комнате волшебников, свободно перемещались по стенам, порой улетая куда-то далеко-далеко в ночное небо.

Словно Том, Гарри, Сириус и Скорпиус, были внутри уменьшенной стеклянной коробочки, которую кто-то оставил на одном из деревьев в лесу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Убьёте ли вы меня....это конечно "вопрос"  
> Но я подумала, это же мой фик, поэтому "да"! "Да" всему тому безумию, что приходит мне в голову. Наслаждайтесь~


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри боролся с самим собой, приоткрывая ограниченному безликими стенами приюта Тому магическую атмосферу волшебных домов. Родовитых, пропитанных магией волшебных домов с многолетней историей, если выражаться точнее. Точно также как это без излишнего бахвальства признавал Гарри ясно осознавал и десятилетний Том, которого от настоящего волшебства отделял всего лишь «год».

Год, который он давным давно преодолел, стоило бы заметить, но Гарри зациклился на том сознании Риддла, которым оно, в силу проклятия, было сейчас.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы дать своему маленькому гостю привыкнуть и осмотреться к выделенной ему комнате, Гарри с новыми силами, загоревшимися у него под рёбрами алыми огнями жизни, предложил Тому и маленькой, сопровождающей его процессии, экскурсию по Блэк-холлу.

— Ой, я знаю, куда папа повёл нас, — попытался шепнуть Тому на ухо Сири, но не дотягиваясь из-за разницы в росте, пробубнил теплотой куда-то в плечо.

— Да, это действительно самая красивая комната поместья, — согласился с другом беловолосый ангелочек, светясь внутренним светом от разрывающего его предвкушения.

В кабинет Гарри не запрещалось входить и он был открыт практически всегда, так что у наследника Малфоев, находящегося здесь довольно часто, не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы попасть в него, однако, истинную магию, помещение приобретало лишь тогда, когда в нём находился его хозяин.

— Утром и днём, когда окна озаряет солнце, открывается более чудесный и захватывающий вид, но я думаю, что тебе понравится, — обернулся к с интересом рассматривающему его Тому, Гарри и подмигнув детям, стоявшим за спиной Риддла, повернул ручку двери, открывая.

Скользнув кончиками пальцев по дверному косяку, Гарри улыбнулся и, встряхнув головой, вошёл внутрь, позволяя заснувшему в комнате волшебству, прийти в движение.

Сири со Скорпиусом пропустили Тома вперёд, давая ему в полной мере насладиться этим чудом без лишних помех.

Том вошёл в озаряющееся светом от палочки мистера Поттера помещение и обомлел. Кабинет напоминал аквариум, только вместо рыб, внутри стеклянного короба находились они сами. Прозрачная синяя вода мягко обхватывала стены, пропускала сквозь себя свет от палочки волшебника и позволяла увидеть переливы чешуи золотых рыб, что проплывали мимо и вверху, над ними.

Следя расширившимися от удивления глазами за одной из золотых рыб с красными плавниками, мальчик с ещё большим удивлением заметил, что над потолком покачивались кувшинки. совсем как настоящие.

— Красиво? — чистотой и звоном лесного ручья показался ему голос мистера Поттера во всей этой красоте, что Том сперва задохнулся, мило хлопнув приоткрытым ртом.

— Дух захватывает, — поделился мальчик, делая несколько шагов к дубовому овальному столу, с одной стороны которого стоял массивный, украшенный какими-то камнями стул.

— Придём сюда ещё утром, будет ещё прекраснее, — подмигнул смутившемуся мальчику Гарри, подходя ближе и плавным движением взъерошивая ему идеально лежащие волосы.

Сири тут же подбежал ближе, прибился к боку отца и начал ластиться, бодая кудрявой головой. Счастливо рассмеявшись этой мимолётной ревности Сириуса, мужчина мягко перебирал его беспокойные смольные кудряшки, мягко поглаживая голову.

— А сейчас кушать? — бесхитростно осведомился Сириус, гладя на отца снизу-вверх синими, как глубины океана глазами.

— Да, прошу всех спуститься вниз, Кричер должен был уже накрыть на стол.

***

Столовые приборы активно стучали по тарелкам. Дети, в лице переменчивого Сириуса и дублирующего его поведение на правах гостя, Скорпиуса, вели себя на удивление спокойно и смирно. Должно быть так на них действовал и старший товарищ. Сдержанный, воспитанный и спокойный, как настоящий аристократ. И даже сам, вычурно красивый зал с налётом надменности, холодом цветов и чрезмерного богатства, заиграл совершенно другими красками.

То ли атмосфера действительно как-то неуловимо изменилась, то ли для Гарри от одного лишь присутствия Тома преображалось всё вокруг. Но мужчина, зачёсывая резким, чуть нервным движением тонкой ладони волосы за ухо, не мог всерьёз размышлять об этом сейчас.

Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как аккуратно и с видимым аппетитом уменьшившийся Риддл, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения, вкушал Каул, — суп на крепком мясном бульоне из говядины с картофелем, морковью и луком пореем, ощущал, что от одного лишь наблюдения за довольным Риддлом утолял какой-то неведомый голод своей души.

Будь сейчас в руках Поттера вилка, она бы неминуемо погнулась.

Именно по Риддлу изголодавшимся был все эти годы Гарри и теперь, плотно сжимая кулаки на подрагивающих от предвкушения коленях, расширившимися зрачками наблюдая за тем, как ложка за ложкой исчезала в его голодном рту, не мог не любоваться им и не мог запретить себе желать угождать ему во всём. Сила этого раболепного чувства отравляла мужчину подобно яду, но желания сделать для него _всё_ тысячей игл впивались в тело.

— Как вкусно! Так Каул только мама готовила! — со сверкающими, влажными, но счастливыми глазами, доверчивым оленёнком благодарно смотрел на хозяина дома Том Марволо Риддл, торопливо зачерпывая ложку за ложкой.

Чувствуя неукротимый жар, что танцевал поверх всей его кожи, и борясь с навязчивым желанием стереть выступившую на шее и щеках испарину, Гарри, смотрел на Тома из-под слипшихся ресниц и проклинал себя за то, что знал практически всё о том, что Том любил, а потому мог с лёгкостью угадать, какая еда на завтраках, обедах и ужинах, смогла бы его обрадовать.

Это было нечестно, наверное… Завоёвывать доверие ребёнка подобным образом…но… Всё это выходило как-то само собой.

Опустевшие тарелки исчезли с салфеток с лёгким шелестом. Вальбурга недвижимо сидела в своей картине и не проронила ни слова с того момента, как Том вошёл в дом. Будто сговорившись с крёстным, который в рамку в зале вообще не пришёл, она гордо молчала и лишь наблюдала. Надзирала за всеми.

Когда Кричер подал на стол своё коронное блюдо — пирог «Жаба в норке», который просто обожали дети, да и взрослые тоже, в помещение, сквозь горящий в зале камин, ввалился, на ходу отряхивая мантию от сажи, Драко.

— Для меня, надеюсь, в этом доме найдётся лишняя тарелка? — бесцеремонно, но с поразительнейшей грацией уселся на свободный стул рядом с Гарри, в аккурат напротив Тома, Малфой.

На пустовавшем секунду назад месте материализовалась тарелка с едой и столовые приборы, аккуратно разложенные на белоснежной салфетке.

— Первое ты уже пропустил, но Кричер не по наслышке знает о твоей страсти к его коронному блюду, поэтому напёк больше, чем обычно, — с улыбкой произнёс Гарри от близости Малфоя ощущая странную поддержку и долгожданное спокойствие наконец-то начало мягко покалывать его пальцы, возвращая закаменевшему телу чувствительность.

Наконец-то ощутив аппетит и потянувшись за пирогом, Гарри напоролся на тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд Тома, который перестал есть, замер с недонесённым до рта кусочком пирога в руке и изо всех сил сверлил недружелюбным взглядом толстокожего Малфоя, который способность отзеркаливать такие взгляды впитал с молоком матери.

— Папа, — не чувствуя или хорошо игнорируя напряжение, нависшее между ними плотным облаком, обратился к Драко Скорпиус, коварно улыбаясь и сверкая льдом потеплевших глаз. — А почему пирог называется «Жаба в норке», если в нём нет жаб?

— О нет, Скорпиус, только не снова! — окончательно расслабившись воскликнул Гарри, беззаботно и громко смеясь.

— Папа с мистером Малфоем уже не первый год исследуют магическую и маггловскую литературу, выясняя этот вопрос, — пояснил ничего не понимающему, смотрящему на Гарри, Тому в раз поскучневший Сири и вздохнул, демонстративно отодвигая от себя тарелку и неаккуратно собирая тем самым зацепившуюся, лёгшую волнами скатерть.

Уловив изменение чужого настроения, Том заметил, что скучающий наследник Блэков до осознанной боли накручивал на пальцы собственные кудри и угрюмо косился на взрослых из-под густых ресниц потемневшими глазами.

— Покажешь мне своих питомцев? — чувствуя внезапную ответственность и какую-то  
сближающую родственность между собой и ставшим мрачным мальчишкой, решил отвлечь его Том, откладывая недоеденный пирог и полностью поворачиваясь к Сириусу.

Мальчик стрельнул на него острым взвешивающим что-то взглядом. Том, нервно дёрнув кадыком, этот взгляд выдержал.

— Конечно, — позволил себе робкую улыбку Сириус, смутившийся собственной капризности и до неприличия окрылённый обращённым на него вниманием. Торопливо выпутав пальцы из смольных кудрей, мальчик чересчур резво сполз с высокого стула и махнув рукой Скорпиусу, взял Тома за руку чтобы повести следом за собой.

***

Негромко ступая по ступеням и прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам, раздающимся из распахнутой комнаты Сириуса, Поттер понимал, что дети скорее всего уже спали. И действительно, ещё из коридора было видно сгорбленную спину Тома, устроившегося на белом ворсистом ковре.

— Сири не слишком докучает тебе? — негромко поинтересовался остановившийся в дверях детской Гарри, выдержавший за разговорами с Драко лишь полчаса и стремительно сбежавший сюда сразу же, как только у него появилась такая возможность. — Ты должно быть очень устал сегодня, а эти сорванцы обрушились на тебя всей своей силой…

Он сам не смог бы сказать, что подгоняло его больше: страх, что Том испарится или одержимость впитывать его глазами каждую свободную секунду. В конце концов, что бы ни было тому причиной, оно в равной степени сильно стегало его раскалённым нетерпением по пяткам и заставляло сбиваться с быстрого шага на откровенный бег.

— Совсем нет, мистер Поттер, — поднявшись с ковра на котором Том очень долгое время сидел на коленях и гладил чёрного пушистого книзла, слабо улыбаясь и потирая сонные глаза, отозвался мальчик. — Сириус очень умный и воспитанный, мне интересно проводить время с ним и…со Скорпиусом. Сири немного балованный, но это не удивительно, если растёшь в любящей и обеспеченной семье…

Гарри растерянно поддался ближе и, остановившись за спиной мальчика на расстоянии меньше, тем пара шагов, проследил за его взглядом и наткнулся на кучу самых разных животных в окружении которых абсолютно естественно, словно был частью их разношёрстной стаи, спал Сири.

Вздохнув, волшебник мягко огладил его небольшие плечи, оказывая скупую молчаливую поддержку ребёнку, который, будучи взрослым, давным давно переболел это всё: и тоску по теплу и потребность в семье, в бескорыстной, взаимной любви… Однако, руки не слушались доводов рассудка и дарили тепло мягкими движениями и похлопываниями, стремясь обнять, опутать словно лианами и подгрести к себе, чтобы прижать к груди и стиснуть изо всех сил.

Чтобы в этот раз не ушёл.

— У вас дома столько животных, — со странной интонацией в голосе произнёс Том, и Гарри не смог понять, восхищал юного Тома этот факт или же вызывал хорошо скрытое неодобрение.

— Сири обожает животных, — сглотнув тугой ком в горле, озвучил очевидное Поттер, часто моргая под стёклами круглых очков и, всё же потворствуя себе в слабости, переместил одну ладонь с плеч на черноволосую макушку. — …говорит с ними… — запнувшись, не совсем уверенный в выбранной формулировке, не совсем уверенный, что имеет право наслаждаться прохладой тёмных прядей, под своими пальцами, внутренне дрожал мужчина.

— И они его слушаются, да?

— Ну…да, — негромко подтвердил Гарри не до конца уверенный, что правильно понял Тома, который не был под его ладонями ни напряжённым, ни расслабленным. Осознав, что физических контактов на сегодня Тому было более, чем предостаточно, мужчина убрал свои ладони и отступил на шаг.

Тихонько позвав Кричера, Гарри попросил его разложить уснувших на полу детей по кроватям, а сам, едва касаясь ладонью прямой спины, подтолкнул Тома к двери, чтобы после помочь найти его комнату и заботливо уложить спать.

Том в очередной раз восхитился магией и неописуемой красотой выделенной ему комнаты, переоделся в полосатую пижаму и пока Гарри заботливо укрывал его одеялом, подтыкая ткань то там, то здесь, смотрел зачарованно на сов, что точно также во все глаза смотрели на него в ответ и негромко ухали, усыпляя.

— Добрых снов, Том, — отводя чёлку с прекрасных синих глаз, а после и трепещущих ресниц, шепнул волшебник, поднимаясь с края постели и гася взмахом палочки свет. — И ничего не бойся. Здесь ты в полной безопасности.

— Добрых снов, Гарри, — ответил мальчик, засыпая и становясь при этом сущим ангелочком, над которым Поттеру отчаянно хотелось наколдовать нимб.

***

Следующее утро влетело Гарри в окно солнечным зайчиком, согрело теплом света густые ресницы и завозилось тяжестью в ногах.

— Сири, ты опять не в своей кровати? — не открывая глаз, пробубнил Гарри, с силой проводя ладонями по заспанному лицу, зевая и едва прикрывая ладонью широко раскрытый рот. — Ну что же мне с тобой де…л…

Гарри оборвал себя на полуслове, потому что на его ногах лежал огромный, лохматый, судя по высунутому розовому языку и шумному дыханию, щенок и это был отнюдь не Сириус. Нашарив на тумбочке очки, Поттер торопливо водрузил их себе на нос и испуганно ахнул.

Потому что на белоснежных шёлковых простынях лежал Гримм.

— С…Сириус Поттер Блэк! — громко позвал Гарри, едва не превращая свой перепуганный зов в гневный крик и подтянул колени поближе к груди, вытаскивая ноги из-под тяжести собачьего тела. — Это ещё что такое?!

— Мистер Поттер, — выглянул в приоткрытую щель двери Том, раскрасневшийся и шкодной, видимо подосланный как тот, кого точно не будут ругать. — Можно? — вежливо поинтересовался он и после слабого кивка прошмыгнул внутрь.

— Он забрёл к вам в сад совершенно случайно. Мы с ребятами хотели покормить его и отмыть, но если от первого он не отказался, то от второго пустился наутёк… — начал свой рассказ Риддл, ступая неспешно в сторону щенка, размером с обычную взрослую собаку, поглядывая то на пребывающего в злости и растерянности Гарри, то на навострившего уши пёсика.

— Забежал ко мне, а вы не могли его выманить? — хмыкнул Гарри, вылезая из постели и натягивая поверх пижамы тёмно-зелёный халат. Ступни обожгло холодом и мужчина едва удержался от того, чтобы не зашипеть.

Том опустился на корточки рядом с кроватью с той стороны, где возлежало огромное лохматое чудо, но не делал попыток ещё как-то приблизиться к нему, а внимательно наблюдал за Гарри, видимо пытаясь понять, злился ли он на них или нет.

Гарри против воли усмехнулся тому насколько разными Том с Сириусом были, ведь Сири не удержал своих охочих до шёрстки ручек при себе дольше минуты и уже висел бы на своём новом друге. Для Тома же диковинным зверем будто был сам Гарри.

— Позови, пожалуйста, Сириуса, Том… — попросил, тяжело вздыхая волшебник, подойдя к комоду и вытащив из первого ящика гребень для волос. — Если кто и сможет вытащить это чудовище из моей спальни, так только он, — всё же улыбнулся мужчина внимательным синим глазам и отправился в смежную комнату, которая была ванной, чтобы окончательно привести себя в порядок.

Облачившись в чёрный шёлковый сюртук в каких любил ходить его крёстный, с тонким плетением серебряных цепей при котором образ в целом получался готическим, а не беспросветно траурным или наглухо строгим. Тонкая грань по которой любил ступать Поттер, выбирая свой гардероб, сегодня была, однако, обозначена чуть больше, так как поверх он надел бархатную мантию, с расшитыми плетениями серебряной нити карманами.

Спустившись вниз идеально причёсанным и безукоризненно аккуратным, Гарри порядочно удивился гостям, уже рассевшимся за столом. Кричер как ни в чём не бывало подавал завтрак, Вальбурга зычным голосом подгоняла опаздывающего, явно возящегося с гриммом, Сириуса, а Беллатрисса со своим выводком радостно улыбалась ему, обмахиваясь чёрным кружевным веером.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, дорогой племянник, — приподнялась в приветственном реверансе Белла, сверкая сумасшедшинкой в чёрных, оливковых, словно демонических глазах и обворожительно, как всегда опасно, улыбаясь.

Том, чувствовавший себя явно не очень комфортно от близкого соседства с незнакомой женщиной, расслабленно улыбнулся в ответ на успокаивающую улыбку Гарри и принялся за свой завтрак.

Белла, удовлетворённо прикрыла трепещущие ресницы, едва переборола в себе желание провести ладонью по смольно-чёрным волосам Тома и, утопая в куче пышных чёрных юбок, опустилась на своё место. Сидела она по правую сторону от Тома, который смотрел на всё и всех большими синими глазами, легкомысленно болтал ногами под столом, был по сути просто ребёнком. И всё равно она _трепетала_ рядом с ним.

Блэк сидела с идеально ровной спиной, держала столовые приборы в руках, но даже не собиралась притрагиваться к еде, взгляд её чёрных глаз целиком и полностью сосредоточился на сменяющемся выражении лица мальчика, жадно поглощая каждую проскальзывающую на нём эмоцию.

— Том, не желаешь ещё яичницы-глазуньи? — готова была прислуживать ему подобно домовику Белла, ради каждого лишнего взгляда недоумённо-польщённого Тома, который вежливо благодарил её за заботу и тут же переводил взгляд на Гарри, ища у него защиты от столь настойчивого внимания.

— Может быть тогда десерта? — не унималась восторженная Белла, в то время как Натрикс, сидящая на коленях своей не очень чистокровной няни, внимательно наблюдала за чересчур взбудораженной матерью своими пытливыми чёрными глазами-бусинами.

— Белла, спокойнее, — попросил Гарри, потянувшись своей рукой к её, сжимающей вилку, ладони и мягко погладил крепко стиснутые вокруг металла пальцы, прося немного расслабиться. — Ты пугаешь детей…

— Да…да…прости, милый Гарри, — часто моргая и переводя дыхание, как можно искреннее извинилась Белла, выпуская столовые приборы из стиснутых пальцев, щёлкнула пальцами, прося Кричера убрать, и устроила локти на столе, умостив подбородок на переплетённых пальцах. Так ей было удобнее наблюдать за по детски непосредственным, с аппетитом уплетающим свой завтрак Томом.

— Это приносит непередаваемое удовольствие, не так ли Гарри? — глубоким, чарующим и страстным голосом поинтересовалась женщина, долгим взглядом обведя побледневшее, а затем мигом раскрасневшееся лицо племянника. — Я даже боюсь представить, насколько остро, сильно и красочно _это_ переживаешь ты, но даже моя чёрствая душа готова в любую минуту отделиться от тела и воспарить к небесам…

Гарри поперхнулся едой, а дети с интересом уставились на взрослых, отвлекаясь от увлекательнейшего содержимого своих тарелок.

— Она трепещет в унисон с твоей, — продолжила Блэк, сверкая чёрными глазами на нянечку своей дочки и тут же стреляя взглядом в замершего Гарри. — Я даже отсюда слышу как переливается магия особняка, подпитываемая от твоего морального удовлетворения и, даже пожалуй, счастья? — спросила она, коварно, совершенно по-слизерински улыбаясь, и Поттер осознал наконец-то как сильно она _ревновала_. Буквально каждую минуту, что Том подарил ему, провёл рядом и просто здесь, в этом доме.

Растерянно скользя по лицам, что уставились на него: кто непонимающе, а кто жалостливо, Гарри не знал, что ему на это ответить. Ведь сегодня, — не вчера. Если вчера он был бы только рад передать Тома на заботу Белле, то теперь этот вопрос не обсуждался. И не важно, как он потом будет объясняться с Министром Томом Марволо Риддлом, который вновь придёт в себя и станет взрослым.

Молчание затягивалось и по мере его продолжительности улыбка тётушки становилась всё более натянутой и тусклой.

— У тебя ведь и так всегда было больше всех, Гарри, — жалостливо, расстроенно произнесли дрожащие губы, сверкающие сегодня насыщенным цветом вишни.

Красивая и расстроенная она была ещё более ужасающа и прекрасна, чем обычно. Ведь сейчас она напоминала женщину гораздо больше, чем во всё остальное время. Мягкая и уязвимая, слишком прекрасная даже для Тома.

— Белла… — попытался успокоить её мужчина, как был прерван гневным криком, от которого зазвенел весь хрусталь в комнате.

— Но ты ведь слишком жаден, Гарри Поттер, даже до таких крох! — стремительно поднимаясь из-за стола, готова была сбежать прочь леди Блэк, как внезапно в коридоре раздался шум приближающихся шагов.

— Прошу прощения, — практически влетел в помещение Сири, наспех причёсанный, раскрасневшийся, но до одурения счастливый.

Увидев Беллатриссу он маленьким чёрным вихрем поднёсся к ней и обнял за осиную талию, удостаиваясь мягкого взъерошивания гладких смольных кудрей.

— Тётя Белла, вы же не уходите?! — спросил он растерянно, глядя на женщину снизу-вверх и гневно стрельнул синими глазами в отца. — Я думал вы почитаете нам с Томом и Скорпиусом семейные сказки, покажите пару проклятий, — принялся клянчать ушлый воронёнок, откуда-то зная, на что надо было давить.

И не прогадал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в следующей серии нас ждут грустные флэшбеки Гарри...а может и не только они.)))


	9. Chapter 9

Проведя остаток дня, вплоть до позднего вечера в компании темпераментной Беллы, окрылённой и полностью удовлетворённой, в добром расположении духа покинувшей Блэк-хаус, дети, естественно, видели во снах кошмары и просыпались по несколько раз за ночь.  
Гладя Сириуса по волосам и успокаивающе целуя в розовое ушко, Гарри, вглядываясь в переменчивое пламя свечи, показалось странным, что Том не вышел ни разу из своей комнаты и никого не позвал.

Одолеваемый нехорошим предчувствием, волшебник ещё раз пожелал Сириусу доброй ночи, ласково погладил по волосам умостившегося с ним рядом на подушке Скорпиуса, и, торопливо погасив свечу одним только движением руки, прошлёпал в тапочках по каменному полу до комнаты, в которой спал Том.

В темноте узкого коридора, в котором Поттер отчего-то решил не зажигать яркий свет, ограничившись скудным светом огонька люмоса на конце собственной палочки, волшебнику мерещились содранные, засаленные и запылённые обои с паутиной у картин и нечищенных канделябров, совсем как в ту пору, когда они с крёстным только переехали в этот неухоженный, совершенно запущенный дом.

Накатившие воспоминания неприятной холодной дрожью окатили Гарри с головы до ног, вынуждая мужчину по-совиному нахохлиться и втянуть голову в плечи. Растирая плечи сквозь тонкую шёлковую рубаху, Гарри подошёл к наглухо закрытой двери, осторожно позвал Риддла по имени и, не медля, потянул аккуратно за ручку двери, чтобы проскользнуть аккуратно в живущую своей жизнью комнату.

Совы, живущие на волшебных обоях сбились в кучку, друг к дружке, ухали обеспокоенно и тревожно, глядя жёлтыми ошарашенными глазами в тот угол, где стояла кровать Тома, подтащившего к себе ноги и уткнувшегося лицом в коленки. Люстра под потолком мелко дрожала, словно при землетрясении, а стёкла в единственном окне жалобно звенели. Свет от ночников загустел и померк.

— Том, малыш, с тобой всё хорошо? — опасливо приближаясь к мальчику, который явно пребывал в полусне после пережитого ночного кошмара и был опасно близок к магическому выбросу, позвал Гарри негромко и как можно более плавно положил ладонь на острое плечо. — Том… — синие, словно огонь, всполохи магии проходились по сгорбленной мальчишеской спине и намокшим от пота чёрным волосам.

Мальчик резко, с хрустом, вскинул голову, глядя на Гарри сапфирово-синими, светящимся в темноте глазами, и закричал, проникая в разум дезориентированного, раскрытого Гарри глубоко и тонко, словно игла.

Гарри испуганно выдохнул, когда понял _что_ произошло и в голове его закрутились картинками воспоминания того дождливого ноября… Том же, не понявший даже, что именно произошло, подумал, что ему снился сон, резко изменившийся с их с матерью потерявшегося в камышах и грязи домишки на величественный и красивый дом мистера Поттера.

_— Гарри, я очень беспокоюсь о твоём здоровье! Не медли, молю, езжай во Францию, там лучшие колдомедики… — с беспокойством грозового неба в серых глазах, в которых просто не могло быть столько у нарисованного портрета, просил мистера Поттера красивый, темноволосый мужчина._

_Не сразу, но Том узнал его. Это был крёстный мистера Поттера, который будучи на любом холсте по своему обыкновению молчал, сверля его недовольным взглядом._

_— Прошла всего неделя, Сириус, полно беспокоиться. Времени ещё предостаточно… Ты ведь знаешь, как мне не хочется уезжать… — беспечно и как-то совершенно неправильно, как на взгляд мальчика, отозвался мистер Поттер, памятником самому себе стоя у высокого окна и печально смотря в сад._

_И если равнодушный голос мог кого-то обмануть, то судя по взгляду крёстного, взирающего на Гарри с холста, и по смыслу сказанного, Том понимал, что это было совершенно не так. Ему внезапно очень сильно захотелось обнять такого расстроенного и уязвимого Гарри, который ко всему прочему, выглядел чересчур молодо и юно._

_— Когда речь касается твоего здоровья и благополучия, твои «хотения» Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Блэк здесь совершенно не уместны! — безапелляционно заявил мужчина с портрета, желая отвернуться или вовсе уйти, как Гарри развернулся к нему со странно-блестящими глазами и ринулся к портрету, падая в кресло подле него и прижимаясь макушкой к тому месту на холсте, где была расположена рука Блэка._

Гарри только и успел, что сделать ещё один вздох, вглядываясь в сапфировые, постепенно тускнеющие и приобретающие естественный оттенок глаза, понимая, что сеанс вспонтанной легилименции продлится ещё несколько томительных секунд. Перед глазами Гарри, как и перед глазами Тома, калейдоскопом пролетели вспышкой, картины _их первой встречи в министерстве; воспоминание о том, как Гарри в компании двухлетнего Сириуса гулял по парку._

_Совсем уж резко и внезапно, в голове всплыло воспоминание о том, как шутливо кружились они с Драко в пьяном вальсе на Рождество, уложив своих реактивных детей спать. Звенели бокалы. Переливались в свете свечей ёлочные игрушки. Из граммофона доносилась новогодняя маггловская музыка, а они кружились, кружились, кружились._

С силой впившись ногтями в старый пододеяльник, волшебник обессиленно продолжал держать глаза открытыми и слепо смотреть в сверкающую синюю глубину, видя в итоге картинки из своей собственной головы.

_— Я никогда не был от дома так далеко… Тем более совсем один… — говорил сам с собой Гарри, мягко улыбаясь, сидя на корточках на самом краешке крыльца и пытаясь дотянуться кончиками пальцев до ярко-салатовой травы, растущей внизу, которую несколько минут назад оросил слабый дождик. Очки забавно зависли, почти падая с его лица._

_Сзади раздался хлопок. Гарри готов был поклясться, что даже появляться его домовой эльф мог возмущённо._

_— Прости, — повинился он, коротко обернувшись и удостоверившись в том, что это был именно Кричер, а не кто-нибудь другой, вернулся к разглядыванию травы. — Но компанию из двух портретов и домовика сложно считать полноценной…_

_— Старый Кричер не имеет права злиться на молодого Хозяина, — проскрипел домовик за спиной Мистера Поттера и поставил одинокую кружечку чая на стол. — Ваш чай, — обратил он особенное внимание на этот факт, видимо не в первый раз не сумев дозваться до волшебника._

Том выпал из сопротивляющегося сознания и тут же без сил повалился на подушки, мгновенно засыпая.

Глядя на то, как разметались по подушке сосульки мокрых волос, глядя на побледневшую кожу с нездоровым румянцем на щеках, Гарри, игнорируя текущие по щекам слёзы, горячую кровь на дрожащих губах и дрожь страха, гуляющую по телу, опустил ладонь на холодный влажный лоб мальчика, шепча заклинания диагностики.

Том действительно просто провалился в сон, а не лишился сознания. Это немного успокаивало Гарри во всей сложившейся ситуации. По крайней мере с ребёнком было всё в порядке.

Придерживаясь за стенку, мужчина выполз из гостевой комнаты и как оглушённый не видя и не слыша больше ничего, поднялся к себе в комнату. Шмыгая мокрым, кровящим носом, мужчина забрался на постель, сунул холодные ноги под одеяло, откинулся на подушку, руки безвольно опустив по швам, и прикрыл трепещущие ресницы. Подсохшая кровь неприятной коркой стягивала кожу над губой, горча железом и солью на языке.

Щёлкнув заледеневшими пальцами, маг невербальной магией зажёг в спальне все свечи, но, так и не смог уснуть. Высокие тени гуляли за окнами, пробуждались в потревоженном Блэк-хаусе, заставляя Поттера жмуриться, сжимать кулаками шёлковую простынь, пробивать грудную клетку одичавшим сердцем и терзаться от эфемерного чувства сотни маленьких кляксообразных ручек, что тянулись к нему со всех сторон одновременно.

Резко вскочив с кровати, поняв, что не сможет заснуть, Гарри умыл лицо холодной водой и отправился в свой рабочий кабинет. Заперев все двери магией, волшебник подошёл к личному думосбору семьи Блэк и, поддавшись необъяснимому желанию, скорее даже потребности, подошёл к шкафу, запечатанному магией на крови, достал оттуда коробочку с колбочками и вылил в думосбор первое воспоминание.

_19** год, 31 декабря_

На улице за окном пролетали снежинки, когда Гарри очутился рядом с собой из воспоминания почти семилетней давности, раздавленным и убитым печалью.

Дурнота с новой силой подкатила к горлу Гарри из настоящего.

_— Я просто не привык проводить этот день… один… я просто…не могу…никак привыкнуть быть один… — скрепив руки на тощем животе, больно вжимая побелевшие, плотно сжатые кулаки в бархатный жилет, словно его одолевала острая боль внизу живота, выдыхал Гарри посиневшими губами, сидя в кресле и вздыхая над чистым пергаментом, пером и открытой чернильницей._

_Он всего лишь месяц как находился в Париже, нашёл себе доктора, согласившегося следить за его состоянием и хранить тайну под множеством обетов и магическим контрактом. Но это также был целый месяц без Тома. Без его любимого, любимого больше жизни Тома. Без его улыбок, планов, интриг, для остальных «обывателей». Без его объятий, поцелуев и дурманящей голову близости._

_Вещи, что он упаковывал сам, без помощи магии, медленно, но верно начинали терять аромат Тома: его парфюма, шампуня, геля для душа. Запах его тела и волос в конце-концов. Всё уходило, выщербленное временем и неизбежностью. Том Риддл ушёл, оставил его позади себя, как будто Гарри был лишь досадной помехой._

_Казалось, что вместе с Томом ушёл и смысл всего._

_Однако, смысл был._

_Гарри украл его у Риддла, словно вор, крадущийся в ночи. Этот смысл, что обрёл Имя и вес, — теплился под его ладонями и, несмело закрепляясь в неприспособленном, страдающим от тоски, теле и, ещё более настороженно в нём развиваясь, отогревал замёрзшее, до смерти обиженное сердце._

_Громко прокричала пролетающая мимо ворона, заставляя Поттера вздрогнуть. Она села на раму окна, наблюдая за ним пытливым чёрным глазом и замахала крыльями, каркая вновь. Поспешно махнув в сторону окна волшебной палочкой, Гарри, не дожидаясь того момента, когда плотные бархатные шторы скроют окно, поспешно поднялся из-за стола. Он боялся всего на свете. Любой напасти. Что угодно могло обрушить его надежды и это пугало больше всего._

_Агрессивная магия, неудачное проклятие, обычная маггловская простуда или какой-то другой недуг._

_Дни летели, раны кровоточили, а Гарри, не забывший ничего, даже ещё и не смирившийся толком, изо всех сил уговаривал себя не брать в руки перо и ничего ему не писать. Не отвлекать._

_— Но…теперь я не один, так ведь? Пообещай, что не оставишь меня? — утирая слёзы бархатным рукавом насыщенно-зелёного кафтана, попросил Гарри, сев в кресло у другого окна и вздрагивая уже от особо резкого порыва ветра, заставившего ставни с той стороны слететь с крючка и пугающе резко ударить о стекло. — Молю, пообещай мне, что с нами всё будет хорошо, Сириус, и я не стану ему писать! — выпалил он, не заметив, как правильно легло на язык дорогое имя._

_Несколько мгновений тишины потонули в успокаивающем осознании._

_— Вот, ты слышал? Я уже даже и имя тебе придумал, сынок… — как заворожённый поднялся Гарри и, не отрывая взгляда от стеклянного звёздного глобуса, который в детстве подарил ему крёстный, подошёл к безумно красивой и трепетно хранимой им вещице._

_В красоте подаренной Гарри вещи была одна занимательная особенность: ни у одного из множества созвездий не было подписи. По мнению Блэков, всех без исключения, каждый, зовущий себя частью семьи должен был знать все созвездия на память, наизусть. Покрутив его немного кончиками пальцев, Гарри ласково улыбнулся._

_— Вот это твоё, малыш, — прослеживая кончиком указательного пальца созвездие Большого пса до звезды Сириуса, прошептал сыну Гарри, словно сгусток магии, находящийся внутри него, имел сознание и мог что-то понимать._

Вынырнув из омута памяти, часто и сбито дыша, сияющими от застывших слёз глазами, Гарри протянул руку к следующему пузырьку, откупорил его и резко вдыхая, вновь нырнул головой в омут памяти.

_19** год, 15 января_

_Гарри шёл по магическому району Парижа и казался, незнающему взгляду, просто сильно располневшим, но он прекрасно понимал, что медлить было нельзя, потому усиленно искал им с доктором домик в самой глухой глуши, куда даже вероятности не существовало случайно забрести непрошенным гостям._

_Он мог бы стесняться своей ставшей враз неказистой фигуры и привередливых взглядом ведьмочек, обращённых к нему «запустившему себя совершенно почём зря», если бы не боялся в разы сильнее того, что любой, абсолютно любой человек мог навредить ему по незнанию. Или роковой случайности._

_Нервозность проскальзывала во всей его походке, горела во взгляде, который судорожно метался из стороны в сторону, сигнальным пламенем. Встретивший его у французского филиала банка Гринготс доктор, приличного вида пожилой мужчина с пышными седыми усами, но без бороды, протянул ему свою руку, за которую Гарри поспешил суетливо схватиться, и ободряюще сжал побелевшую от напряжения кисть._

_— Успокойтесь, Гарри, дышите ровнее, голубчик, всё с вами будет хорошо, — улыбаясь искренне, сердобольно щебетал он, поддерживая Гарри на лестнице за острый локоть и помогая найти нужный кабинет. — Вы совсем не слушаете меня… А Вам ведь нужно меньше переживать…_

_19** год, 17 апреля_

_Ощущая огромнейшую по своей силе апатию, Гарри полулежал в своём кресле на веранде, гладил прилично округлившийся живот через натянувшийся хлопок свободной рубахи и чувствовал себя чертовски одиноким. Таким…ничтожным. Забытым на столе учебником, свёрнутым старым ковром, пылящемся на чердаке, сломанной палочкой в шкатулке: и выбросить жалко, и починить невозможно._

_Откинув голову на мягкую спинку, Гарри рассматривал кроны ещё голых деревьев, чувствовал запах весны и аромат распускающихся почек. Соловьи пели в саду, вводя угнетённого волшебника в некий транс, позволяющий ему вновь и вновь воспроизводить в голове под эту прекрасную трель самые лучшие моменты из своей жизни._

_Лениво наблюдая за особо смелой птичкой, севшей прямо на край рамки портрета Сириуса, Гарри слабо улыбнулся, затенённой низко опущенными ресницами зеленью глаз, оглаживая её мягкие, пушистые крылышки._

_Портрет крёстного, умещённый Кричером в кресле напротив, нервным движением кисти руки терзал свою шевелюру и постоянно вздыхал._

_— Гарри…_

_— Что, Сириус? — на мгновение внимательно взглянув на крёстного, он тут же отвёл взгляд, явно больше заинтересовавшись проплывающими над головой облаками, чем той серой грозовой бурей, что бушевала у нарисованного мужчины во взгляде._

_— Твоё самочувствие… — в сотый раз, твёрдо напомнил он, искренне переживая._

_— Я з-з-знаю! — выкрикнул, шипя, Гарри и всколыхнулся, словно лепесток цветка на поверхности пруда: красиво, тонко и абсолютно не владея собой. Вроде и кричал, от бессилия, и злился от своей беспомощности, а всё равно казался абсолютно спокойным, подвластным ветру и течению._

_— Что же он сделал с тобой… — сокрушённо, отчаянно простонал портрет крёстного, медленно закрывая лицо руками, а затем резко опуская их в низ и сверкая такой жгучей яростью, какой могла бы искриться не подвластная никому в бескрайнем небе молния, громкими раскатами ломающегося по полам небосвода возвещая всех виновных о скорой расправе. — Будь я жив, клянусь тебе, Гарри, я убил бы его!_

_— Я знаю, — куда спокойнее улыбнулся Гарри, сглатывая и подавляя силой воли с каждым днём всё больше накатывающую слабость. — Но давай…не думать о нём. А думать только о Сириусе…_

_— Ты действительно решил так его назвать? — тут же из грозного гримма превратившись в милого, виляющего хвостом щеночка, с нежностью во взгляде, спросил Сириус._

_— Да, и никак иначе, — улыбнулся Гарри искренне, подмигивая крёстному, отводя наконец-то руки от живота и с огромным усилием приказывая себе мысленно не чувствовать себя таким преступно уязвимым и открытым. Почти голым и безоружным, без защищающих ладоней на животе. — Я… буквально…почувствовал это. Он будет достойным. Он будет самым лучшим. Он будет олицетворением и продолжением людей, которых я люблю больше всего на свете, — заблестела ожившая зелень изумрудных глаз._

_— Гарри… — растроганный и не умеющий выражать нежность красивыми речами, не мог подобрать слов крёстный._

_— А мои самые любимые люди, — это ты и, как ни крути, Том._

_19** год, 3 июля_

_— Головокружение, тошнота, апатия, упадок сил, боли и судороги в ногах… — перечислял колдомедик, заполняя пухлую тетрадь убористым почерком. — Так ли должен чувствовать себя волшебник, совершивший по истине сложный и опасный для жизни ритуал, спросите вы, Мистер Блэк? — кося взглядом на портрет недовольного крёстного, поинтересовался старичок, желая поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь и сам же поспешил ответить на свой вопрос._

_— А я вам так скажу: высшее колдовство, свершением которого не каждый попытавшийся мог похвастаться, высасывает из молодого и сильного тела очень много сил. Знаю, Вы очень опасаетесь за здоровье Гарри, в том числе и ментальное, но, уверяю, — всё происходящее с ним, абсолютно нормально. Даже с помощью магии, вы только подумайте! Где мужскому организму искать ресурсы для таких нагрузок?_

_Крёстный, советуясь с матерью и негромко переговариваясь, смотрел на с трудом стоящего у книжной полки Гарри и хмурился, игнорируя бубнёж старика._

_Взгляд же Поттера, прислушавшегося к словам доктора, застыл на знакомых строках книги, которую они с Томом ещё во времена учёбы в Хогвартсе читали вместе, лёжа на хрустких жёлтых листьях в осеннем запретном лесу. Сглатывая вязкую слюну и опуская взгляд ниже, на огромный живот, скрывающий носки начищенных туфлей, Гарри в очередной раз, проклиная себя и свою любовь, задумался о том, каково было бы переживать всё это, знай и поддерживай его Том._

_Вглядываясь в досчатый пол до рези в глазах, глубоко дыша и вцепляясь пальцами в длинную сорочку, он всё же не смог удержать на густых ресницах горячую влагу, что упала вниз и разбилась, разлетевшись на малейшие капельки. Точно так же, как разбилась его надежда, окончательно и бесповоротно._

***

Гарри не понял как и когда он уснул, но заснув, он проигнорировал крики и скачки шумного с утра Сириуса по своей постели, вежливое покашливание, застывшего в дверях его спальни, Тома и шарканье ножкой Скорпиуса, который только и мог, что потоптаться у порога.

Проспав завтрак, мужчина в ознобе кутался в одеяло и никак не мог согреться. Накинув на себя согревающее, волшебник подошёл к двери, но остановился, боясь спускаться вниз и покидать пределы своей крепости. До невозможности хотелось позвать к себе Сириуса, прижать к себе крепко накрепко, послать Белле сову, выставив Тома Марволо Риддла из своего дома, и хорошенько проплакаться в пахнущие смородиной кудри.

Спустившись вниз с идеально прямой осанкой, сидя на своём стуле, как на иголках, абсолютно все за столом заметили то, что глава дома был не в настроении.

— Мистер Поттер, вы… хорошо себя чувствуете? — с искренним участием в негромком голосе, поинтересовался Том, идеально причёсанный, одетый в красивую, дорогую одежду идеальный уже сейчас, без следа дурных снов на лице. — Мне почему-то приснилось, что вы…заболели…кажется… Сириус сказал, что у вас довольно слабое здоровье… — продолжали говорить маленькие аккуратные губы, продолжали вглядываться в него сапфировые глаза с длинными ресницами.

А Гарри, бледному, будто серому, с синяками под глазами и лопнувшими в них капиллярами, просто будто что-то в голову ударило…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава вышла странной, признаю. ТТ_ТТ  
> Я хотела выкопать в воспоминаниях Гарри что-нибудь действительно стекольное, но не смогла. Хммм.. Будем надеяться, что мне повезёт в другой раз)))  
> Последняя на данный момент глава, изо всех сил пытаюсь возродиться из пепла аки феникс и написать следующую.


End file.
